


Three Beaters and a Seeker

by iStiz



Series: The Next Generation at Hogwarts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, HP: EWE, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, M/M, Quidditch, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iStiz/pseuds/iStiz
Summary: I decided to write about Teddy & Dahlia's second year at Hogwarts, but only about Quidditch.This is a next generation at Hogwarts fic, but it takes place after my last series so there are a lot of original characters.





	1. Slytherin Try-Outs

**Author's Note:**

> I mean no disrespect to JK Rowling and I promise to treat her characters and wizarding world kindly (they belong to her after all).

**September 2010**

Dahlia walks onto the pitch carrying Harry’s trusty old Firebolt. She looks out into the stands and sees the Snake & Badger Society waving down at her. Gaining confidence from her friends, she takes a deep breath and makes her way to the growing group of Slytherins standing around Professor Ross. She hears someone whisper, “ _Thank Salazar, Potter is here!_ ” and apparently Harvey hears it too because he knocks his shoulder into hers jokingly.

Dahlia swings her broomstick at her friend and housemate. He takes a step back and holds up his hands in defense. She has to tilt her head back to look at him, since Harvey grew more than a few inches over the summer. She opens her mouth to say something but gets cut off by a shrill whistle.

“Welcome, everybody!” Professor Ross shouts says with a grin. “I’m going to turn it over to your team captain in a moment, but first I just want to thank all of you for showing up for try-outs. We’ve had a couple of rough years and I know we want to bring that Cup back to Slytherin house. Just remember, there’s no point in playing if you’re not having fun.” Grumbles of indignation can be heard throughout the students and Ross chuckles. “Alright, alright. I admit it’s more fun to win, but I have to say stuff like that; I’m a responsible adult.”

“Says who?” a cheeky fifth year shouts from the front of the group.

“Don’t make me take points away,” Ross threatens, though he has a smirk on his face and no one is convinced he’d actually do it. “I can see I’m not wanted, so I’m going to let Elijah take over now. Good luck!”

A slim seventh year with shaggy brown hair steps forward. He has his racing broom slung over one shoulder and a cocky grin etched onto his freckled face. “I’m Elijah Bole and I’m returning this year as captain. Ross may not care about winning but I do, and that means I’m going to make the best team possible. So I don’t care if you played with me last year or not; everyone has an equal chance of making- or being cut from- the team.”

He makes eye contact with each person individually, causing Dahlia to blush when his gaze lands on hers. Her eyes widen when Elijah winks at her before moving on.

“We’re going to start off with four laps around the pitch. I’ll give you one lap to shake the cobwebs off your brooms and get reacquainted with the wood between your legs, but then I want you to fly as fast as you can. Pass each other but don’t sabotage each other. After that I’ll call you up in groups by position: first Chasers, then Beaters, then Keepers, then Seekers. If I call your name, you’re out. You can take a seat in the stands or just go back to the dorm to sulk. Brooms up!”

And so with zero warning, Dahlia and Harvey scramble to mount their brooms and take to the sky. Dahlia kicks off the ground with both feet to get as much altitude as possible. Harvey uses his height to his advantage and easily pushes off. Once hovering above the stands Dahlia shouts to Harvey, “Ready for me to fly circles around you?”

Harvey lets out a big laugh. “Pretty confident there, Lia.”

She just gives a wicked grin and leans forward, taking off around the perimeter of the pitch. She revels in the way the wind whips across her face. She closes her eyes and can almost smell the wild grass that grows in the fields outside the Burrow. “Oi! Daydream on your own time, Potter! Your first lap is almost done!”

Dahlia jerks her head around to find Elijah directly to her left, matching her speed. She wants to be embarrassed but this is her chance to prove herself. With only a couple meters to go until she’s back around to the start, Dahlia gives a goofy salute and speeds away from him.

She quickly comes up behind a couple of third year boys and, instead of going around them, she dips below them before jolting forward again. She tosses a wave over her shoulder as she zips ahead. Seeing Teddy’s bright green hair standing out in the stands below, she decides to show off. She flips her broom upside down and flies low towards her friends. They cheer her on and that only encourages her boldness.

Dahlia then approaches three veteran players who are flying in a ‘V’ formation. Righting herself on her broom, she flies as close as possible to the lead player. The two on either side of her are startle by her sudden closeness and try to shake her off. Thankfully, Dahlia has played with the Weasleys and they often play rough. She dodges first the blonde girl and then the stocky boy, doing an unintentional barrel roll to keep herself heading in the correct direction. Then she notices the girl coming in from the left at an alarming speed. Dahlia pulls up on her broom just in time to avoid getting smashed. Instead, the blonde girl smashes into the boy and they two go tumbling down to the grass below. Dahlia pauses just long enough to see Ross slow their descent and then she takes off again.

She uses her last lap around the pitch to show off her speed. She leans forward so far she is practically flat on top of her broom. Not wanting to risk a collision at these speeds, Dahlia chooses to fly slightly higher than everyone else. Her only goal is to finish as fast as she possibly can.

She isn’t first, but she’s definitely at the front of the pack. She touches down on the grass a little less gracefully than she hoped she would and just tries to catch her breath. A few older students compliment her flying, clapping her on the shoulder. Harvey lands next to her with a breathless laugh. “Good thing I stayed out of your way. You would have taken me out!”

Dahlia just shrugs, but her flushed face gives away her guilt. “It’s not like I meant to knock them down. They should have listened to Elijah and just flown.”

Harvey batts his eyelashes mockingly and says in a high-pitched voice, “Oh, Eliiijaaah!” She punches him in the shoulder. Hard. “Watch it!” he yells in his normal voice. “I need that arm.”

As the last few flyers come around the finish, Elijah claps a few times to get everyone’s attention. “Davis, Adams…you’re out! I told you not to sabotage each other and you ignored me. That, and you let a second year get the best of you. For veteran players that was some really sloppy flying.”

They start to complain loudly but are quickly shut down. “If I say you’re out then you’re out! And Ross will back me up, so don’t even think about running to him.” The blonde girl throws her broom down and stomps back towards the castle. The boy at least has the decency to look apologetic as he picks up her broom and slowly goes in the direction of the locker rooms.

“You- fourth year?” Elijah gestures to a nervous-looking girl panting on the ground. “You just don’t have the speed, sorry. You’re out.” She doesn’t look too disappointed with herself. She just wishes her friends good luck before taking a seat in the stands.

Elijah eliminates two others based on their lack of broom-handling skills before addressing the entire group again. “Like I said, I’m going to take Chasers first. I’m only looking for two since I’m also a Chaser, but I’m going to have you work in rotating groups of three. Show me what you can do!”

Dahlia and Harvey move to the sidelines to watch. Someone drops the Quaffle and they can hear Elijah yell, “You’re out!” Someone else flies the wrong way and earns themselves a, “You’re out!” as well. One by one players are eliminated until only three hopefuls remain.

“Beaters!” Harvey looks in the direction of their captain. “Grab a bat and meet me up here. You’re going to play against these three as they run plays.”

Dahlia gives Harvey a quick one-armed hug and wishes him luck. He thanks her as he mounts his broom and joins the others in the air. Dahlia crosses her fingers as she watches him hit several Bludgers at the Chasers. At one point, Harvey has two Bludgers headed his way at the same time. She gasps but he manages to knock one into the other and send them both at other people. She is glad to see Elijah look impressed.

Next, the Keepers are called up. Elijah casts a quick duplication spell at the Quaffle so each person in the air has one. He has everyone line up and throw the Quaffles at the Keepers. After a few minutes he has the Beaters hit Bludgers at them, too. Dahlia is thankful that she’s not trying out for Keeper.

After each Keeper has had a chance in front of the rings, Elijah sends everyone down to the field to rest. “Seekers! Front and center!”

Only Dahlia and two fifth year boys mount their brooms and fly to where Elijah is waiting. “I hope that was as entertaining to you as it was to me,” he says to them with a laugh. “Now comes the hardest part. The rest of the game is just ogres throwing balls and bashing each other with sticks- and I can say that, I’m one of them. You guys are what makes Quidditch interesting. You’re going to play a little Seekers’ game. First one to catch the Snitch is our Seeker. Second person to catch it is our alternate. Any questions?”

One of the boys sneers at Dahlia. “You’re going to be fair, right? She doesn’t just get in because she’s a Potter?”

Elijah’s face turns stormy. “I said first person to catch the Snitch makes Seeker. If you don’t want her to be Seeker, then you better get your greasy hand around that Snitch before she does. And in case it slipped your tiny little mind, Potter coaches the Hufflepuff team!”

The boy continues to sneer at her, anger radiating from behind his eyes. The other boy, however, reaches a hand out to her. “Sorry ‘bout ‘im. ‘E’s a right foul git when ‘e wants to be.”

Dahlia shakes his hand but makes sure to keep an eye on the one still giving her an ugly look.

Elijah pulls a Snitch from his a pouch tied to his belt. Its golden wings unfurl and glitter in the afternoon sun. He releases it and they watch it flitter in front of them before it darts away. “On my mark; one, two, GO!”

The nasty boy takes off in the direction it first went, followed quickly by the other boy. Dahlia decides to take a different approach and moves higher. She scans the pitch and watches the other two flying around. She’s played this game with Harry, Draco, and Ginny enough times to know that good things come to those who wait.

Harry’s words echo in her head, “ _Patience, little flower. Don’t watch where the others are flying. Watch where they’re not flying._” Dahlia looks far to the other side and she catches a glint of something. It could just be the sun reflecting off of the goal rings but she trusts her instincts. Quickly, she flies in the opposite direction of the other two.

As she gets closer to where she thought she saw something, the Snitch flits right past her. Dahlia maneuvers a loop-de-loop to change course and is in quick pursuit of the golden ball. By now, the boys have caught on and are headed her way. She leans forward and pushes her broom faster. “Come on, Firebolt,” she says to it. “If you could get Harry through the Tri-Wizard Tournament then you can get me to that Snitch!”

She stretches her hand out and can almost touch it when it suddenly falls. She gives a loud grumble before aiming her broom towards the ground. The force of gravity pulls her faster and faster but Dahlia can’t be bothered to worry about that. Her only concern in the Snitch still out of reach. She can hear one of the boys gaining on her, can almost see him in her peripheral vision.

All of a sudden the Snitch pulls up. Dahlia flies past it a few meters before cursing and shooting back up to follow. She is now neck and neck with the boy who hates her. He tries to bump his broom into hers. “Not this again; back off!” she shouts before angling her broom towards the earth one more time. The Snitch levels off just above the ground, and Dahlia has to pick up her feet to avoid skimming them in the grass. Deciding to take a play from Harry’s own playbook, she stands up on her feet to get closer to the Snitch. She wobbles a bit but with one final stretch she has it!

Dahlia dives off her broom and with a roll comes to rest in the soft grass. She holds the Snitch aloft to the cheers of her friends in the stands. She is still panting when Harvey comes running up to her. He picks her off the ground and spins her around, making her laugh. Her head is spinning when he puts her down but she focuses on Elijah walking towards her, clapping slowly.

“Those were some nice moves, Potter. Congratulations.”

“Thanks,” Dahlia says, hoping everyone will think the flush on her face is just from exertion.

“THAT’S NOT FAIR!” the boy who tried to knock Dahlia off her broom yells.

“Get over it, mate. She caught th’ Snitch fair an’ square.” Dahlia is thankful that the other boy is willing to defend her.

Elijah steps in. “Rowe, I don’t need or want your attitude on my team. I was going to have you two play another round I don’t need you to anymore. You’re out. Chambers, congratulations on making the reserve team.”

When Rowe starts to curse and throw a complete temper tantrum, Elijah waves over Professor Ross and has him take the boy away. The other boy offers his hand to Dahlia once more. “I’m Eoin. Nice flyin’; I’m glad you kicked ‘is arse.”

“Thanks, Eoin. I’m Dahlia, and I was glad to do it.” She gives a mischievous smirk and they all start laughing.

Elijah gathers everyone around one last time. “I saw some truly great work out there today. This gives me hope that we’ll have a great season. I’m going to post the official list in the common room tomorrow morning, but it’s probably obvious who made the team and who didn’t. No one is allowed to knock on my door before then. It’s been jinxed so don’t even bother.” He gives one last clap to Dahlia’s shoulder and then saunters off the pitch.

Dahlia watches him leave until she hears an all too familiar throat being cleared. She turns to see Draco giving her a knowing look, though he decides to let that one go for now. Instead, he wraps his arms around her and holds on tightly. “You were amazing,” he says sincerely into her ear.

“Harry couldn’t make it?” she asks, biting her lip.

"You know he's coaching Hufflepuff, so he had to stay back. I filmed you on his cellular phone, however.” Draco holds up Harry’s flip phone awkwardly. “Someone had to show me how to hold it the correct direction. I’m afraid the first minute or so is just a close-up on my face.”

Dahlia laughs. “Don’t act like Papa wouldn’t love a minute long video of your face. But thank you for doing that.” She gives Rion a hug before realizing how sweaty she is. “I’m going to go shower, but I’ll stop by your quarters after dinner.” And with one last wave she’s gone.

The Snake & Badger Society are waiting for Harvey and Dahlia outside of the locker rooms. They all talk excitedly as they make their way to the Great Hall for dinner. Teddy and Connor ask the most questions, as their Quidditch try-outs are not until the following week.

Dahlia keeps her promise to visit her family that evening. Rion is telling his version of the Dahlia’s try-out, which makes it sound much more dangerous than it really was. Harry watches the film that Draco took (he also teases him about the first minute where he filmed his own face by mistake) and is incredibly proud of how well his daughter played. He says as much, giving Dahlia hugs of his own.

The next morning, Dahlia is torn between running downstairs to look at the team list and staying in bed forever. Elijah already told her she made the team but what if he changed his mind? What if he decided that having a second year Seeker wasn’t worth the risk?

“I can practically hear you thinking,” Alexa says from behind the curtains of her bed. “Just go check the list, Lia.”

“Go with me?” she asks timidly.

She can hear Alexa’s curtains slide back before her own are pushed out of the way. “Of course. Now, up!”

They don’t even bother changing into real clothes, opting instead to put on dressing gowns and slippers over their pajamas. They chase each other down the stairs and into the common room, giggling and yawning the whole way. There is already a small crowd gathered around the announcement board.

“There she is!” someone yells, and then suddenly everyone is clapping and cheering.

Dahlia gasps in shock which just makes Alexa laugh more. “I think it’s safe to say you made the team,” she says while shoving Dahlia closer to the board.

She walks forward slowly, older Slytherins patting her on the back and shaking her hand, until she can read the entire posting:

> Chasers- Elijah Bole, Leila Malam, Mac Hornby  
>  Keeper- Alessandra Strong  
>  Beaters- Harvey Gibbs, Rhys Pole  
>  Seeker- Dahlia Potter  
>  Reserves- Eoin Chambers, Tiffany Ellsworth, Astrid Oswell

“Hornby?” Alexa asks from over her shoulder. “Wonder if that’s any relation to Miles? We’ll have to ask him later.”

An older girl with long, curly hair and even longer legs introduces herself as Alessandra. Dahlia remembers watching her at try-outs the day before. Eoin is there as well, and he introduces Dahlia to the other two reserve players. Dahlia is too stunned to do more than smile and nod.

“I’m going to go get Harvey,” Alexa tells her. “I don’t think he knows yet!”

The rest of the second years eventually join them in the common room, where official congratulations are given. Rita and Kevin go to the kitchens to get food. They enjoy a lazy morning together until Giovani reminds them that there is a Potions essay due the next day. Grumbling, they go in search of their Hufflepuffs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hufflepuff try-outs next!!


	2. Hufflepuff Try-Outs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be so much Quidditch that I made this chapter a little more brief.

**Still September, a week later**

Harry, for all the respect he commands in the classroom, can't seem to get control of the Hufflepuffs that have gathered on the center of the pitch. He gives up trying to shout over the top of them and casts a wide Muffliato over the area. "Alright, you lot! Listen up!" A few students still try to talk- he can tell because their mouths keep moving- but they quickly find it futile.

"Professor Malfoy is running an extra club this year, so that means he won't be coaching anymore. You're stuck with just me from now on. Also, you may have noticed we are missing our captain. Zandra wants to focus on her NEWTs and she decided that two years of leading the team was enough. Most the other sixth and seventh years left with her so after much thought, I've picked Matthias Girard to be our new captain."

A gangly fourth year steps up and gives a bashful wave to everyone. He starts to speak but the Muffliato is still in effect.

"Sorry!" Harry fumbles with his wand before casting a general Finite, then gestures for Matthias to start talking again.

"Thanks, Professor. Okay, so, I know I'm young but I've played since my second year- or, well, I was on the reserve team my second year but one of our Chasers got hurt and I got to play in a couple games and then last year I played quite a bit as Chaser. I’d rather be Keeper, but I'm willing to try out just like everyone else. Professor Potter is actually going to be running most of everything today."

Matthias can't seem to stop rambling, and Harry thinks it's a good thing Draco isn't here because he'd probably make the kid even more nervous. Harry lets him go on for another few minutes or so before cutting him off. "I think the best thing to do is just to get out there. If you're a first year, sorry; only I get to break the rules. Everyone else, mount your brooms and take a few laps to warm up. When you hear my whistle, I want you to meet by the far set of goal rings.”

Teddy and Connor shove each other playfully as they mount their brooms and start their warm-up laps. At Harry’s whistle, they join two others who are already holding Beater bats.

Harry waves everyone forward. “I’m going to sort you into groups to see how you play as a team. If I like what I see, I’ll ask you stick around. If you can’t keep up, I’ll ask you to leave. Seekers- get comfy for now. After a bit, I’ll set a Snitch loose and have you go after it. It’s as easy as that.”

He then proceeds to call up the first set of students. Connor is paired with a rather small girl who flinches every time the Bludgers get anywhere near her. Teddy watches the way Harry gives Matthias a subtle nod after each of Connor’s hits. They play for a few more minutes before Harry blows his whistle and picks the next group.

Teddy is left until the last group. He hands a bat to James, an over-sized sixth year who scowls at him. “I don’t need some little kids on my team. I’m going to show Potter he was wrong making that stupid fourth year the captain.”

Teddy gives him a forced smile and flies as far away from his as possible. Harry tosses the Quaffle into the hair and the hopeful Chasers take off across the pitch. Teddy hears the tell-tale whistle/groan of an oncoming Bludger. He winds up and knocks it towards the lead Chaser, who easily dodges out of the way.

“Don’t be a plonker!" James yells at him and aims the next Bludger right into one of the Chaser’s brooms. They go tumbling through the air but thankfully another Chaser catches them and stops them from hitting the ground. James is laughing and looking pleased with himself.

Teddy hits the closest Bludger right at James’s face in retaliation. He dives out of the way and Teddy is afraid that he’s going to come after him. James does the exact opposite, however. He flies away from Teddy and right at where Matthias is in front of the goals. James swings with all of his strength and knocks the Keeper straight through a ring. Matthias plummets to the ground at an alarming rate.

Harry casts a quick cushioning charm and Matthias bounces lightly a few times before coming to rest on the grass. “Incarcius!” Harry shouts as ropes spin out of his wand and wrap around James’s body. Harry slowly lowers him to the ground as well.

“LET ME GO!” James bellows as he struggles against his bindings. “MY GRANDFATHER IS ON THE BOARD OF GOVERNORS AND HE WON’T STAND FOR A TEACHER DOING THIS TO A STUDENT! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, POTTER!”

Harry rolls his eyes and sends a quick Patronus to McGonagall, who appears much quicker than a woman of her age has any right to. She takes one look at the sixth year still wriggling around and just sighs. “Why is it always you?” she asks Harry, who just shrugs and removes the binding spell.

McGonagall waits for James to scramble up from the ground and then leads him off the pitch. Everyone can hear her start to lecture him before they even make it past the stands.

Harry claps his hands together. “So… that was exciting!” He gives a weak laugh as he notices the still-shocked faces staring back at him. “Needless to say, he won’t be on the team and neither will anyone else who acts like that. I think I’ve seen everything I need to see, except for Seekers. I’ll talk to Matthias and he’ll make the final decisions. And now for the main event! Seekers, grab your brooms! Everyone else is free to leave or you may hang around and watch them play.”

Teddy walks over to Connor and they watch as Harry and Matthias let the Snitch go. It’s obvious when the Seekers spot it and the whole game is over rather quickly. Matthias shakes their hands and thanks everybody still there for coming.  He promises to have the team list up within the next week.

* * *

Just a few days later, Teddy finds himself being smothered as soon as he walks into the Potions classroom.

“Uhhhm…Draco?” Teddy asks from within the folds of his uncle’s robes.

“I’m just so proud of you!” Draco tells him, squeezing just a bit harder.

“Can you still be proud of me and _not_ squish the stuffing out of me?”

Draco chuckles as he pulls himself away from Teddy. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s okay. But what are you proud of me for? Anything in particular, or just my usual brilliance?”

“You don’t know yet? You made the Quidditch team!” Draco beams at him.

“Yes!” Teddy jumps in the air, fist pumping. “What about Connor?”

Draco nods. “You and MacMillan get to be the ‘bash brothers’ out there on the pitch.”

“CONNOR!!!” Teddy takes off across the classroom to share the good news with his best friend.


	3. Undercover Quidditch

**Early October**

Dahlia staggers into the Slytherin common room, dripping in sweat. Harvey is behind her and doesn’t look much better himself. They both drop their brooms to the floor and crash onto an empty sofa. Giovani and Alexa walk in from the Library twenty minutes later and find the pair snoring softly, still in their Quidditch practice clothes. Alexa goes over to Dahlia and shakes her shoulder.

“Whowhathuh?” Dahlia blurts as she startles awake.

Alexa laughs at her friend’s expense. “Gio and I were just bringing back the books we couldn’t fit into our bags, and then we’re going to dinner. You have enough energy to come with?”

Dahlia elbows Harvey, who wakes with a snort. “Harvey…shower, change, dinner.”

“Cheers.” He rolls off the sofa and trudges up the stairs to the boys’ dormitories with Giovani trailing behind him.

Alexa chatters to Dahlia the whole time she’s getting ready. Dahlia pulls on a pair of leggings and an oversized jumper that she nicked from a Weasley at some point. She gives Alexa a weak smile, who takes that as a cue to start down to the Great Hall. When they get there they find the rest of the Snake & Badger Society already sitting at the far end of the Hufflepuff table.

“You look terrible,” Teddy says instead of a greeting.

Dahlia levels him with a glare as she flips him the two-fingered salute. “Five points from Slytherin, Miss Potter!” Dahlia groans and catches her head in her hands, giving a grumbled apology to McGonagall as she walks by.

“That is one hundred percent your fault,” she growls at Teddy as soon as the Headmistress is gone. “And I know I look terrible. Elijah is killing us at these practices! I don’t know how I’m even going to stay awake during Astronomy tonight.”

Harvey nods as he leans over and says, “I’ve never sweat so much in my life. I just wish our captain didn’t keep taking off his shirt.” He shudders at the memory.

“WAIT A MINUTE!” Riley shouts from across the table. “Are you telling me that we can go to Slytherin Quidditch practices and see Elijah Bole with _no shirt_?” Rita and Penelope make a high pitched squealing noise from either side of her.

Dahlia gives them all an unamused look. “It’s really not-”

> “You have to tell us everything!”  
>  “He’s as fit as he looks, right?”  
>  “Does he glisten in the afternoon sun?”  
>  “I can only imagine!”

The girls sigh in unison while Dahlia and Harvey share a pained cringe. They both know that nothing they say can stop them from showing up to next week’s practice time. To change the subject, Dahlia quickly asks Teddy and Connor about how their own Hufflepuff practices have been going.

“Matthias is doing okay as captain,” Connor explains, “but he’s just not confident. Potter helps out a lot of the time- which is great!- it just feels like we’re spending a lot of time on the basics. Thankfully, we do have a few more weeks than you do until our first match. Do you think you’ll be ready by the end of the month?”

Dahlia shrugs. “I sure hope so. It’s Slytherin against Gryffindor and even though a lot of the old house rivalries are gone, it’s still something of a tradition. They say whoever wins this game almost always does better the rest of the season.”

“I kind of want to watch a Gryffindor practice,” Teddy tells them.

“It’s not _technically_ against the rules, right?” Harvey asks hopefully.

“I'll ask my dads.”

* * *

The next night she spends time with her family. They eat dinner together in their quarters, Dahlia plays some board games with Rion, and Harry and Draco enjoy watching their children from the sofa. While drinking hot cocoa in front of the fire, Harry admits that they are considering letting Rion spend more time with Dennis, Rose, and Hugo. Dahlia says she’ll miss having her little brother around but she understands their desire for him to be around other children his own age. When Rion starts to yawn, Harry helps him take a bath and get ready for bed.

Dahlia knows an opening when she sees one. She asks Draco about the legality of spying on other house Quidditch practices.

Draco looks over his shoulder once before waving her into the master bedroom. He kneels down next to Harry’s battered, old trunk and starts rummaging around.

“Dad, what are you-”

“Just hush,” Draco cuts her off. “Harry will be done with Orion soon I’m not exactly sure where he keeps it.”

“Keeps what?”

“Hush!”

Dahlia isn’t sure what Draco is trying to do, but she starts to think he’s gone mad when he gives a quiet cheer and withdraws from the depths of the trunk an odd looking cloak. “I know you love fashion, Dad, but what does that old thing have to do with spying on Quidditch?”

Draco rolls his eyes as he stands up, shaking out the garment in his hands. “This is your father’s Invisibility Cloak. We decided a long time ago to keep some of our…innocuous, but still highly powerful…magical items a secret from you until you were old enough.” For dramatic effect Draco whips the cloak up and around his shoulders so that his body disappears.

She just stares back at him, jaw hanging open.

Draco chuckles. “I suppose you could have figured out from its name what it does but Harry told me once that it’s best to just show somebody or else they may not believe it’s real.” Dahlia nods, mouth still agape. “Now, I’m going to let you borrow this. At your size you can fit another person under it with you. Just make sure that it closes around both you and Teddy.”

Dahlia loves that he already knows she’ll be taking Teddy with her. Draco takes off the cloak and neatly folds it before handing it to her. “I’m not saying that you _should_ go spy on the other teams, I’m just saying that if you _do_ just be sure to not get caught. Do not let Harry find out that you have this. Get it back to me in Potions next week and he will be none the wiser. And no matter what you do, do not let anyone else besides your cousin find out you have this.”

Dahlia promises and quickly moves to hide the cloak in her bag. By the time Harry walks in holding a pajama-clad Rion, Dahlia and Draco are engaged in a heated game of chess. Rion asks for Dahlia to read him a story and put him to bed, which she readily agrees to do.

After snuggling her brother to sleep, Dahlia says goodnight to Harry and Draco (who are looking a little too cozy cuddled up together) and sneaks across the corridor to the Hufflepuff common room.

* * *

Teddy clamps a hand over his mouth to muffle a scream. _“Watch it, Lia! You’re stepping on my foot.”_

 _“Stop hissing at me and focus,”_ Dahlia whispers back. _“We’re only halfway to the pitch and Ravenclaw practice starts in 3 minutes.”_

When they finally manage to stumble their way to the stands, the Ravenclaws are already running plays. _“I’ll keep an eye on the Chasers and Keeper. You watch the Seeker and Beaters. Sound like a plan?”_

Dahlia agrees and they sit together watching the practice unfold. She hands a small notebook to Teddy and they write down the players strategies. Dahlia watches the Beaters with amusement until she spies the Snitch. The Seeker and reserve-Seeker spot it less than a minute after she does and they start their pursuit. The reserve eventually catches hold of it and Teddy nudges Dahlia. _“We better get out of here before their team meeting is over.”_

Once safely back within the castle walls, Teddy and Dahlia shuffle into the first broom closet they can find to take off the Invisibility Cloak. Teddy peeks out around the door to make sure no one is around (he doesn’t want a repeat of what he and Liliana refer to as ‘the closet incident’ from first year). When the coast is clear they walk out and try to look nonchalant.

“Want to meet at the same time tomorrow?” Dahlia asks Teddy.

“I can’t. It’s Hufflepuff tomorrow. Are…are you going to spy on us?”

Dahlia thinks about it. “If I let you watch our practice, will you let me watch yours?”

“That’s fair. Can I bring Connor with me?”

“NO!” When Teddy looks taken aback she apologizes and tries to explain. “I’m sorry, but Dad said I could only tell you. I already feel strange having you use the cloak without me.”

“Is this a ‘Harry will kill us’ kind of thing?” When Dahlia gives a frantic nod he starts laughing. “Alright, alright I won’t bring Connor. But it’ll be weird sitting under that thing all by myself.”

“I don’t know,” Dahlia says as they walk towards their respective houses, “I kind of like the feeling of being invisible.”

* * *

Every time that Dahlia sees Harry during the week she has a mini-panic attack. She swears Harry can see through her bag or into her mind. She flinches when he walks next her in class. She stammers when she talks to him. By Friday, she’s thankful that the Quidditch practices are over and she can finally return the stupid Invisibility Cloak back to Draco. She walks into the Potions classroom and freezes when she sees the wrong dad standing there.

“Professor Potter, are you going to teach us about Potions today?” one of the Ravenclaws asks.

Harry chuckles warmly. “I don’t think anyone would want me to do that. Professor Malfoy is just dealing with a very cranky three-year-old. I know your double Potions is usually spent brewing but he told me to tell you to work on your essays instead because, and I quote, ‘I doubt any of them have even started so I’m sure they need all the time they can get.’”

Most of the students can only stare at Harry. It’s quiet Kevin that breaks the awkward tension. “You do a great Malfoy impression,” he says and everyone bursts out laughing.

Harry gives a kind smile in return. “It’s _Professor_ Malfoy, and thank you. I’ve had to hear him talk since we were your age so his voice is forever stuck in my head. Now, find a seat and get working on your writing. He should be back within the hour.”

Harry walks around the tables, glancing over the students’ shoulders and pretending to know what they’re writing about. When he gets near Dahlia, she quickly pulls her bulging bag under the work table. He leans down and says quietly, “Is there something bothering you? You know you can talk to me about anything.”

Dahlia is sweating and she wipes her hands on her robes before looking at Harry. “N-no, I’m okay. Just, worried about Dad. And Rion. Yeah, Rion…” she says unconvincingly. Harry gives her a worried look but attempts to take her words at face value.

“They’ll be fine. Rion just had some trouble sleeping last night, so he was exhausted this morning and you know how he gets cranky when he’s sleepy. He didn’t want to go to breakfast and I was already late so I yelled- I know I shouldn’t have but I did- and then Rion had a burst of accidental magic. He levitated all of the furniture in the room, but then it fell and he got in the way so he was tired, cranky, upset, and hurt all at the same time.” Harry rubs between his eyes. “It’s my fault, that’s why I’m covering for Draco.”

“I’m sorry, Papa,” Dahlia says softly.

“Thanks, sweetheart, but these things happen sometimes. Madame Pomfrey is seeing to both of my boys. Are you sure you’re okay? You’ve seemed a little off lately.”

“I’m sure. Thanks.” She reaches out and hugs him tightly, not caring about showing affection in front of the other students.

When Draco comes into the classroom later and relieves Harry, Dahlia waits approximately 0.5 seconds before she’s out of her chair and practically throwing the Invisibility Cloak at Draco. “Never make me lie to him again,” she growls.

He surprises Dahlia by laughing and grabbing her arm before he can stomp back to her seat. “Trust me, I know. I caved and told him on Tuesday.”

“Are you serious?! You mean I’ve been going crazy all week for nothing??”

She is drawing the attention of more of the students (mostly Ravenclaws, who aren’t used as used to Dahlia’s relationship with her dads). Draco apologizes and sends her back to her seat. He then addresses the rest of the class and says that since he’s giving them this time in class that he’s moving up the due-date of their essays. Dahlia just rolls her eyes at his ridiculousness.

* * *

Teddy and Dahlia meet with Connor and Harvey to fill them in on what they’ve learned from watching the other teams’ practices, though they leave out how they were able to do it. The four have to decide the best way to share their findings with their team captains.

“Matthias is pretty cool,” Connor says. “I’ll talk to him at lunch and just casually mention that I’ve ‘heard some things.’”

“What about Elijah?” Harvey asks. “I don’t think he likes me much. At our practice yesterday he made me sit out and just watch for like half the time!”

“I was wondering what was up with that,” Teddy blurts before he can stop himself. “I mean…Dahlia told and I wondered what was up with that. It seems like he’s jealous of you. He’s actually not that great of a Keeper. I kind of get the feeling he just likes everyone’s eyes to be on him.”

“Thanks? I think. He is a bit of an egomaniac. I bet no one else in their dorm can even get the chance to look in the mirror because his big face is always in it.”

Connor snorts at Harvey’s comment. “I hate that all of the girls are obsessed with him. Well, all of them except for Dahlia.”

“Thank you,” Dahlia says with a smug grin. “He’s kind of a jerk, and I’m worried about what’s going to happen the later in the season it gets. We have to be at the Astronomy Tower each Thursday by dusk but as the year goes on dusk gets earlier and earlier. I have the feeling he’s not going to take us leaving practice early very well.”

“I didn’t even think of that,” Harvey groans, “but we can’t focus on that right now. He likes you better. Can you talk to him about the other teams?”

Dahlia sighs. “I’ll take one for the team.”

“Literally!” Teddy says, and the others boo his terrible pun as they throw things at him.


	4. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got stuck on this chapter. I ended up writing a whole other story (A Little Advice) while I was writing this and then I just couldn't get back into the voice. I think it turned out alright but don't give up on me just yet if this chapter doesn't satisfy.
> 
> Anything that the Quidditch commentator is saying is in bold.

**Mid-October**

The sun rises bright on the morning of the 16th. Elijah has the Slytherin team meet in the Great Hall to have breakfast together, but Dahlia barely picks at her toast. Eoin and Harvey try to joke around with her but she’s just too nervous for the upcoming match. She gets so focused on keeping her stomach calm that she doesn’t notice the steady swell of red and green around her. Thirty minutes before their match it set to begin they make their way to the locker rooms.

“Gather round, you lot!” Elijah calls to his team. “It’s the start of the season which means everyone is going to be looking at us. Gryffindor outplayed us last year and we’re not going to let that happen again. We are going to show those stupid lions what Slytherin is made of!”

The team cheers and Elijah holds for a dramatic pause. “Thanks to some secret inside information,” he makes eye contact with Dahlia, “we know that their new Keeper is weak on her left side. Fake right but aim for the ring on her left. Their Chasers are all returners and they’re fast so hit the Bludgers at them instead of the Keeper. Potter, you even _think_ you see that Snitch I want you after it. It’s early in the season so we don’t have to worry about racking up the points just yet. I want a win. Got it? 

“ _More pressure; brilliant,_ ” Dahlia thinks to herself as her team grabs their brooms and line up. She doesn’t know why she’s so nervous. She can handle a simple game of Quidditch, damnit! But when the locker room doors open and the roar of the crowd reaches her ears she can’t stop the cold sweat from dampening her palms. At least Harvey is there to catch her broom when it slips from her hand.

“You’re going to do great, Lia,” he whispers as he hands the Firebolt back to her.

“Cheers,” she says as she looks up at her friend. “I know I’ve been out of it this morning.”

Harvey gives a crooked smile like he’s about to take the piss out of her but anything more he has to say is cut off by the team reaching the edge of the stands.

The commentator is a sixth year Ravenclaw and his voice booms across the pitch thanks to a Sonorous charm cast by McGonagall. **“And now those sleek snakes in green and silver, your SLYTHERIN SERPENTS!!!!”**

Elijah gives a nod and the team mounts their brooms and take off in a lap around the pitch.

**“They are led by the ever-charming Elijah Bole, with Lelia Malam and Mac Hornby as starting Chasers. Alessandra Strong is once again Keeping the rings. New to the team this year is Harvey Gibbs and Rhys Poll as Beaters. And making her long-awaited debut is Dahlia Potter!”**

Dahlia cannot believe the volume that the crowd is able to reach when all the commentator did was announce their names. She looks out into the stands for the first time she notices a lack of blue and yellow. It seems the entire school has taken sides and donned either Slytherin or Gryffindor colors. As they fly past the staff section she waves to Harry, Draco, Rion, and- is that Narcissa? And Ron, Hermione, Lee Jordan, and even Charlie! Dahlia grins the rest of the way around the pitch to where the Gryffindor team is already waiting, and where Oliver Wood is hovering on his broom with a Quaffle in his hand.

Oliver makes eye contact with both team captains before letting the Snitch out of a pocket on his belt. It flitters around them all and then darts away. Oliver then blows his whistle and tosses the Quaffle into the air. The Bludgers shoot into the sky are released from their confines down on the ground and the game is on.

**“Bole gets the Quaffle and takes it down the pitch! He passes to Malam and she… gets it through the ring! An early goal for Slytherin as they lead Gryffindor 10-0.”**

Dahlia is close so she zooms past Leila with her fist extended. Leila laughs and gives a fist bump as Dahlia flies by.

**“Gryffindor has the Quaffle now. Smithson hands it off to Adams, but he’s taken out by a Bludger! Nice shot from the second year Gibbs! Smithson catches the Quaffle, however, and she’s making another pass at the goal. Yes! 10 points Gryffindor!”**

Dahlia loves how proud Harvey looks when his hit connects with the Chaser’s broom. She promises herself that she will win this game for her friends and for her team.

**“Bole has the Quaffle again. He narrowly missed that Bludger. Hornby is open and he’s motioning to Bole to hand it off, but Bole ignores him! He takes it to the rings himself and Slytherin takes another 10 points!**

**Adams fakes a pass and dodges a Bludger- it seems he’s learned his lesson from that first one- he passes to Phillips and… it’s blocked by Alessandra Strong! She is one girl I would not mess around with.”**

Dahlia gets lost in the action of the game for a few minutes more, watching plays and cheering goals, but then she sees it. A speck of gold makes itself known for the briefest of moments before fading away again. She looks at the Gryffindor’s Seeker, but he doesn’t seem to have spotted it yet.

“ _Fly casual,_ ” Dahlia tells herself with a laugh, remembering that muggle film Harry made them all watch over the summer hols. She makes a wide pass, making sure not to focus her eyes on any one area for too long. She risks a glance at her dads and catches Harry nudging Draco and point in her direction. “ _He sees it too!_ ” she thinks triumphantly.

**“Slytherin scores again! That makes the third goal for Malam and the ninth for the team. They lead Gryffindor 90-60.”**

Before Dahlia knows what’s happening, Gryffindor’s Seeker is zipping over her left shoulder and across the pitch. She curses and immediately leans forward on her broom to follow him. It could be a trap, but he’s headed the same way she was so she goes for it anyway. He’s quick but Dahlia is quicker. She gains on his progress, finally catching sight of the golden ball in its entirety.

The Snitch doesn’t seem to care that an entire Quidditch match is taking place as it leads the Seekers straight through the middle of the action. Dahlia hears Harvey call to Rhys just before two Bludgers smack into the other Seeker, knocking him off course. She gives a wave of thanks to her teammates and now it’s just her and Snitch.

**“McKnight is down! Coach Wood is helping him up but he’s now left Potter wide open to catch the Snitch! It’s putting up a good fight. It’s definitely not going to make it easy on Slytherin, who scores another 10 points in the meantime.”**

Dahlia is done chasing after the Snitch and decides instead to try and outsmart it. She pulls back to a near stop and watches as it stops and hovers, as if waiting for its pursuer to catch up. Very slowly she risks being off-balance and slides herself forward on her broom as far as she can.

**“10 points to Gryffindor, who still trail 70-100. I’m not sure what’s happening up there with Potter and the Snitch…”**

Dahlia picks up on the Snitch’s hesitation and lunges for it. Her fingers wrap one shimmery wing and she is able to hold on long enough to fly closer and pull it securely into her hand.

**“She’s done it! It looked rather unconventional but she’s caught the Snitch! 150 points go to Slytherin and they beat Gryffindor 250-70!”**

If she thought the crowd was deafening before, then she has no idea how to describe the noise level now. When Dahlia reaches the ground, her team is already there. Harvey crushes her in a hug and then the others mob her. Elijah is last to get to her, giving Dahlia a warm clap on the shoulder. She hates to admit it but she blushes from the physical contact. She has just enough time to give the Snitch back to Oliver (who gives her some big congratulations of his own, even though he’s not supposed to show favoritism) before the Snake & Badger Society get there.

Dahlia laughs at the sight of them, completely decked out in green and silver regardless of house. Teddy’s hair is striped with the two colors, his skin has an unnatural green hue to it, and his eyes are the same icy silver of Draco’s. She compliments his changes and he responds by sticking out his tongue that he’s forked like a snake’s! “That may be taking it a bit too far,” she tells him, “but I love it.”

Her friends keep her occupied with retellings of the match’s highlights until her family makes their way to the sidelines of the pitch. “Cissa!” she cries as she wraps her arms around her grandmother. “Daddy didn’t tell me you were coming.”

Narcissa holds on tightly before bending slightly to place a quick kiss on Dahlia’s head. “I wanted it to be a surprise. I came to as many of Draco’s games as I could, and I certainly wasn’t going to miss yours. You played beautifully, sweetheart.”

Rion jumps up and down at their feet so Dahlia picks him up and lets Narcissa hug the both of them together. As soon as Narcissa lets her go, Harry and Draco take her place.

“That was brilliant!” Harry praises. “We’ve talked about treating the Snitch like a player itself but that was just brilliant!”

Then it’s Draco’s turn: “You were patient and confident and I could not be prouder of you.”

Dahlia thanks her dads before returning Rion to his feet once more. Ginny and Lee are sure to give their own compliments before going off to find Oliver. Lastly, Hagrid and Charlie walk over to talk to her.

“Tha’ was some mighty fine flyin’ Miss Dahlia,” Hagrid says with a crushing hug of his own. “Yer dad used t’ pull some stunts in his day but tha’ was new to me.”

Charlie nods in agreement. “You can bet the Snitch will never let you get away with that again, but it was something to watch that’s for sure. You may be shaping up to the be the best Seeker in the family, and that’s saying something considering I’m in the family.”

Dahlia laughs but Draco and Harry each punch one of his shoulders in indignation.

“PARTY IN SLYTHERIN HOUSE!!!!” a group of seventh year students shout across the pitch.

Narcissa raises an eyebrow but chooses not to comment. “I think that’s my cue to leave. Wonderful match, darlings!” And after one more graceful wave of her hand, she strides away from the castle.

Draco leans close to talk to Dahlia. “I’m not going to tell you to not go to the party, and I’m certainly not going to pretend like your Hufflepuffs aren’t going to join you, but please keep your cousin in line.” He makes eye contact with Teddy as he continues talking to her. “If I find out he is drinking any alcohol he can guarantee daily howlers from Andromeda. The same goes for MacMillan.” Connor whips his head around and stares, shocked.

Dahlia chuckles and promises to keep everyone from trouble. And if everyone has one butterbeer apiece that night, then she isn’t telling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're following along by chapter, then you're in for a treat! I'm officially on vacation and can spend as much time as I want on writing for fun instead of marking essays and making lesson plans.


	5. Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so much happier with this chapter, though there is less actual Quidditch than the last one.
> 
> Again, anything written all in bold is the Quidditch commentator.

**Late October**

Coaches usually take a hands-off approach to Quidditch, giving advice and suggestions for improvement only when necessary, but Harry just doesn’t have that luxury. He wishes that Draco would have waited another year to run a Wizarding Chess Club. Harry is sure that Matthias will be a good team captain (he wouldn’t have picked him otherwise) but the kid just needs more confidence. Until then, Harry has to pick up the slack and help run the team more than he’s used to.

As the morning of their first match approaches, Harry tries to convince Matthias that he can handle the game all on his own. “I’ll still be on the sidelines with the reserves,” Harry promises him, “but you can do this. The whole team is looking to you. They like you and more importantly they trust you.”

Matthias fiddles with the hem of his robes. “But what if we lose?”

Harry manages to hold back a sigh, but he gets up from behind his desk and walks around to set a firm hand on Matthias’s shoulder. “You were on the team last year when we lost. A lot. Did you ever get mad at Zandra?” He shakes his head no. “Did _anyone_ get mad at her when we lost?”

“Well, no, but-”

“No ‘but’s! Each time a match is played someone is going win and someone is going to lose. That’s just part of the game and you’ll have to get used to it. Do you think I made a mistake in picking you to be captain?”

Matthias finally looks up at Harry with big, watery eyes.

“Well?” Harry asks with necessary firmness.

“No, sir,” Matthias slowly answers. “I- I…think I can do it.”

“Splendid! This evening is our last practice before the big day. I’m going to take a step back and let you run everything.” He hands him his whistle. “You keep Teddy and Connor in line, then you’ll have no problem running the practice.”

Matthias turns a bit green. “Easier said than done with those two.”

Harry’s laugh echoes throughout the classroom. “Right you are.”

* * *

As usual Teddy and Connor bumble into practice at the last minute, shoving each other and joking around. They expect to get a vaguely-disapproving glance from Harry. They don’t expect Matthias to blow a whistle in their faces. 

“The rest of us are ready to go! Now we’re going to have to wait on you sorry berks to get ready before we can practice. Would it kill you two to get to the pitch sooner? Or do you just not care about our match this weekend??”

Teddy drops the green apple he was eating. A half-chewed chunk falls out of his mouth. Connor looks around to see if anyone else is on this joke because there is no way their team captain suddenly grew a backbone. But then he notices Harry standing several meters with his arms crossed and an all-to-pleased-with-himself grin on his face, and he knows this is for real.

Matthias snaps his fingers in front of their faces to get their attention. “Well?” (He hears himself mimicking Harry from earlier in the day but he can’t find it in himself to care.)

“Sorry?” Connor offers sheepishly.

“Are you asking me or telling me?”

“Telling you?” He can hear the others snickering but he knows he’d be doing the same thing if this was happening to any of them. He coughs and tries again. “I’m sorry. We won’t be late again.”

“Good. Are you speaking for Lupin from now on? Because I have to say that’s an improvement.”

“Oi! I’m right here!” Again, their team laughs at Teddy’s expense.

Harry decides he’s seen them suffer enough and chooses to step in. Still laughing, he gives his shoulder a squeeze and says, “Nice captaining, Matthias, but you may want to get started with actual practice. We’re losing daylight and I think these two get the idea.”

Matthias finally cracks the stony façade and gives a smile to his team. “You heard our coach; let’s get out there and run our plays so we can be ready for Ravenclaw!”

If the responding flurry of movement is anything to go by, Harry no longer has any worries about Matthias being able to captain.

* * *

**“Ravenclaw is looking good this year- and I don’t just mean their Keeper, Amara Moon, though she is good looking. Ow! Professor! Alright, I promise to keep it strictly about Quidditch."**

Draco is sitting in the staff stands again with Rion and he can’t help but think back to his own Quidditch days. Lee Jordan was constantly getting scolded by McGonagall for his commentating (or lack thereof). Lee, having felt it necessary to see both Dahlia and Teddy’s first games, is joining him in the stands for the second week in a row.

Andromeda is also there- she and Narcissa talked about coming to all of the children’s games but in the end decided to split them- as is George Weasley. Draco makes pleasant small talk with everyone around him, enjoying catching up with his aunt and friends.

Just before the teams are due to leave the locker room, a vaguely familiar looking blonde man sits down in front of Draco. He’s dressed in a well-worn Hufflepuff shirt and nice trousers. Draco wonders where he might know him from. Does he work at the Ministry? Is he a parent of one of his students? Then the players are announced and Draco directs his attention to more important things.

**“The Badgers are led by their Keeper and team captain: Matthias Girard! Tanner Brickman switched positions this year and now he’s their Seeker. Chasers are all new, but maybe that will work in Hufflepuff’s favor. And rounding out the new players are Teddy Lupin and Connor MacMillan! You’ve probably seen them causing trouble in the Great Hall and now they’re here to cause trouble on the pitch!”**

Rion laughs as Teddy and Connor fly upside down when their names are called. Draco is less amused, groaning into his hands and muttering to himself. Andromeda pats his back placatingly, shaking her head fondly at her grandson’s antics. (Who was she to stifle Teddy’s enthusiasm for life?)

Through his fingers Draco does notice the blonde man sit up taller in his seat and cheer as the team is introduced. He takes a closer look at his physical features and suddenly it hits him. They’re eleven years old and they’re standing across a greenhouse from each other. “Ernie?”

The man turns around and Draco can tell he is shocked to be sitting so close to a former Death Eater. Thankfully, he is able to school his features into a blanket of nonchalance. “Ernie MacMillan?” he tries again.

The man nods this time, still a little thrown. Draco decides to take pity on him and stretches out a hand. “Draco Malfoy. Or, Malfoy-Potter. Potter-Malfoy? I’m actually not sure what the official paperwork says now that I think about it.”

The little bit of humor works a charm and Ernie gives a tentative smile. He takes Draco’s hand in his own and gives a firm shake. “I didn’t mean to seem rude. It’s just that this is my first time back to Hogwarts since…”

He doesn’t have to finish that sentence for Draco to understand. “When I first came back it was almost as if nothing had happened. But there’s always little reminders. The castle doesn’t let me forget.” Draco winces. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make things awkward.”

Thankfully, Ernie just shrugs it off. “We lived. We learned. We moved on.” He looks out to the center of the pitch where the two teams are waiting for the official start of the game. “I’m just glad my baby brother will never have to go through what we did. And I’m glad he and Teddy are such good friends. Lupin was always my favorite Defense professor- not that he had much competition in that department.”

The men share a laugh and Draco introduces Ernie to Andromeda. They have just enough time to shake hands and share basic greetings before Oliver blows the whistle and releases the balls.

**“Ravenclaw is first to the Quaffle! Evanston is headed for the rings but she’s knocked down by a Bludger! That’s a solid hit from second year MacMillan.”**

“Daddy, did ya see Connor? Did ya?” Rion is bouncing up and down in his seat and pointing at the boys.

Draco indulgently picks his son up onto his shoulders (something he wished his own father would have done with him, though he tries not to dwell on that fact). “I certainly did, Orion.”

Ernie swivels around to face Draco. “You have a son?”

“Yes, Harry and I have a son. We have a daughter as well.”

“Her name is Dahlia,” Rion chimes in helpfully.

“I actually knew about your daughter. When I visited my parents over the winter hols Connor couldn’t stop talking about all his new friends. Teddy featured in most of them, as you can imagine, but so did your Dahlia.”

Draco nods. “They have founded some sort of secret society. Though don’t say anything to them because they fancy themselves sneaky.”

“Daddy!” Rion pulls on Draco’s ear to get his attention. “You’re missing the match; Teddy just hit two people!”

“My apologies, sir,” Draco says dramatically. He gives a teasing roll of eyes since Rion can’t see them from his perch. Ernie watches them interact before turning back around to watch his baby brother.

**“And Ravenclaw finally manages to get the Quaffle past Girard, putting them on the board but still far behind Hufflepuff 10-70!”**

The team flies around Matthias to cheer him on and make sure he doesn’t beat himself up too much about the missed goal. They’re ahead by 60 points and they still have plenty of time since Tanner hasn’t seen the Snitch yet.

**“Hufflepuff has the Quaffle but all three Ravenclaw Chasers are in hot pursuit. They’re getting closer and- woah! Evanston comes in from the left and knocks McLeod clean off his broom!”**

All it takes is one look between Teddy and Connor and they’re racing towards each other, Beater bats hefted up on shoulders. Teddy jerks his head towards the Bludgers as soon as they’re flying side-by-side. Connor gives a war-whoop and the pair lean forward on their brooms to go as fast as possible. Teddy veers off to the left and Connor to the right. They wind up their bats and swing with all their might.

**“Great thundering ghost of Merlin! Lupin and MacMillan double-team the remaining Chasers to avenge their fallen teammate. Evanston and Matthews both go down and Jameson is forced to fall back to avoid getting hit! Boy, I’d hate to be on their bad side when they’ve got bats in their hands.”**

Teddy and Connor do a loop and pass each other, smacking their Beater bats together as they go. The staff section erupts in cheers (along with half of the students in the stands) but none cheer louder than George. Lee Jordan gives him a pat on the back, knowing that he’s thinking about Fred, but there is nothing but sheer joy on George’s face. It’s all happy memories today.

**“With no one to hold them back, Hufflepuff scores another goal bringing their lead up to 80-10. But wait! There go the Seekers!”**

Teddy dodges a Bludger and then immediately goes chasing after it. Connor has to dive out of the way of the oncoming Seekers, too focused on the Snitch to be bothered by the rest of the players. Harry is yelling from the sidelines for the Chasers to keep going. “The match isn’t over until the bloody Snitch is caught!”

Matthias hears him and calls out a play to the Chasers. They just can’t seem to get the Quaffle away from Ravenclaw. He crosses his fingers and prays to any deity that may be listening that Tanner can get ahold of the Snitch.

**“Brickman has a solid lead! The match all but belongs to Hufflepuff!”**

But then the Snitch makes a steep dive and drops towards the ground. Both Seekers point their brooms after it and attempt to reach it first. The crowd thinks they’re going to witness a Wronski Feint, but neither boy wants to pull out of the dive first. They look at each other in panic just before their brooms hit the grass.

**“It’s Brickman- no, Smith- no… I can’t tell _who_ has the Snitch!”**

Oliver jumps off his broom and jogs over. He calls for the coaches to help him, so Harry and Gemma fly in run in from the opposite sidelines. They check the boys over before asking about the Snitch. Smith opens his hand and the little golden ball unfurls its wings and hovers just above his palm.

**“Ravenclaw gets 150 points, which puts them ahead at 160-80! Eagles win in a terrible upset!”**

The Ravenclaw team land around their Seeker and celebrate their win, the blue half of the stands joining in with their cheers. Hufflepuff slowly congregate at the other end of the pitch. Harry is worried that the loss is going to destroy all of the progress that Matthias has made, but he looks flushed and cheery.

“Great work, team.” Teddy looks at him as if he’s gone mad. “No, really! Good work! We scored 80 points and that’s more than Gryffindor got last week, we held Ravenclaw to only one goal, and Tanner was centimeters away from getting the Snitch. Not to mention Teddy and Connor did a bang-up job. Best case scenario we could have had for a loss. Really. Don’t beat yourselves up over the loss. We’ll come back next time and crush it!”

Harry isn’t too proud to later admit to Draco that he had to dry away a few tears after Matthias’s speech.

Connor is busy being mobbed by the Snake & Badger Society (this time decked out in yellow and black) to notice his brother walking towards him. “Oi, Con. Nice match.”

“Ernie!” he yells with glee, running over to give an enthusiastic hug. “I didn’t know you were coming out today.”

He ruffles Connor’s hair affectionately. “Mum wanted to, but Dad isn’t doing so well right now. She didn’t want to leave him on his own for so long, and I didn’t want you to have no one here.”

“Cheers, then. Oh! You can finally meet my best mate Teddy!” Connor grabs Teddy by the collar of his Quidditch robes and hauls him over. “Teddy, my brother Ernie. Ernie, Teddy.”

Teddy shakes his hand and proceeds to grill Ernie for embarrassing stories about his best friend. By the time Harry joins them Teddy is bent over crying with laughter and Connor looks like he wants to melt straight through the ground.

“Hiya guys,” Harry greets. “The rest of the team is headed in to the kitchens for celebratory first-loss sweets. Want to- Ernie?”

“Of course,” Connor says with realization. “You know each other! I completely forgot. And the kitchens you say? Off we go, mate!” And with that, Connor grabs Teddy by the collar again and they leave the two men to stare awkwardly at each other.

“You brother is quite the character,” Harry says after a moment.

Connor snorts. “That’s one way to put it. He’s always been like that. Was born in the middle of the war, yeah? And we were so worried about him and my mum but the kid just came out smiling and hasn’t stopped since.”

“He’s good for Teddy. I haven’t seen two boys just…fit so well together.”

“You and Ron were like that. I wasn’t in Gryffindor and even I could see the way you were together; like brothers you were.”

“And like me, Teddy will never have any real brothers so he needs all the friends he can get.”

Another silence falls between them but it’s less awkward this time.

“I met your son,” Ernie says. “And your husband, though I suppose I already knew him. Or, well, knew who he used to be. It was all over the Daily Prophet when you two got together but I didn’t understand until today. He really is a different person.”

“We all are, I like to think. What about you, Ernie? Married? Kids?”

“Nah, that’s not for me I think. I’m working helping to train owls. You know I lived for twenty years and never once in that time questioned how owls know where to fly? I always just figured it was magic alone but there’s a lot of work that goes into training them. I saw an advertisement and it just sort of hit me that would be something I was interested in.”

“I…honestly had no idea! I never thought about it either. You know who you should get in contact with? Charlie Weasley. He works at the dragon reserve in Romania- practically runs the place, now- but I think you two would get along.”

“I appreciate the thought, Harry, but no set ups please.”

Harry lets out a laugh but quickly schools himself when Ernie truly looks offended. “Mate, one thing I can assure you of is that Charlie is not interested. I just feel like the two of you would have a lot to talk about.”

They part having agreed to plan a reunion for all of their old classmates.

* * *

The elves in the kitchens are kept (happily) busy that night preparing sweets for not only the Hufflepuff Quidditch team but also the Snake & Badger Society. The large group of students eat and laugh and enjoy each other’s company until the wee hours of the morning. When most are yawning and nodding off, Matthias uses his power as captain to order everyone off to bed. There is grumbling but it’s all in jest. Sometimes a loss doesn’t feel like a loss when you have good friends and good food to keep your spirits up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I threw a lot of original student names in there but I promise the only ones that are important are the characters already spoken about in other chapters. I just couldn't keep calling everyone "the Chaser" or "the Keeper."


	6. When Good Captains Go Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has less Quidditch and more angst, but is neccessary. Also, the return of Giovani (someone on Tumblr asked me why he wasn't in this one much and it's only because he doesn't really care about Quidditch. Harvey is on the team so he kind of takes Gio's place in this story, but they're all still friends! I promise).

**November**

Hufflepuff faces off against Gryffindor on the 13th and the match is as close as any could possibly be. Plenty of goals are attempted by the Chasers but both Keepers do a good job so the score is low. The Snitch is eventually caught by Hufflepuff, but the win is due as much to their Seeker as it is to Teddy and Connor hitting the Bludgers to exactly the right place at exactly the right time.

Harry and Draco turn a blind eye to the party that is thrown in the Hufflepuff common room that night (they figure Matthias and the rest of the ream deserve it).

* * *

Ravenclaw might have won their opening match but Elijah is confident that Slytherin can beat them. He pushes the team, having Chasers come early and Keepers stay late. He considers having the Beaters do some muggle weight-lifting, but instead just has them hit ball after ball across the pitch. Dahlia and Harvey struggle with the extra practice times since they still have Astronomy on the same night, but so far Elijah hasn’t gotten mad about it.

The last match before winter hols is Ravenclaw against Slytherin and, even though it’s only the 20th, the air is already bitterly cold. Slytherin is well prepared but apparently so is Ravenclaw. They fly circles around the Serpents. Elijah gets increasingly unhinged as they fall further and further behind. He pulls Alessandra from in front of the rings and puts in their reserve after ten missed saves in a row. He threatens to do the same to Chasers if they don’t step it up. But nothing compares to the way he nearly explodes when Ravenclaw gets the Snitch first. Professor Ross ties to calm him down but Dahlia walks away before she can find out if he was successful.

* * *

**December**

Dahlia asks to take the train back to King’s Cross and though Draco finds the process tedious he allows it. The Snake & Badger Society walk to the station together and find a compartment with minimal talking. When they’re all seated Dahlia pulls out her wand and casts a locking charm on the door. She the sighs deeply and collapses onto the floor.

“Problem, Potter?” Connor teases.

“Shut it,” she fires back. “I just don’t want anyone to bother me right now. Besides you guys, of course.”

Griovani gives a disapproving face. “Let me guess: Elijah?”

“How’d you know? OH WAIT! Maybe because he hasn’t left me alone since we lost to Ravenclaw??” Dahlia rolls over so she’s face down and groans, sound muffled by the carpeted floor of the compartment.

“I don’t like him,” Giovani says. “He doesn’t care about you or Harvey at all. He only cares about himself.”

Miles nods emphatically. “Mac told me all Elijah does in the dorm is complain about how bad the team is making him look. The thing is, he’s the only one making himself look bad by acting like a baby about the whole thing.”

“I just don’t like him,” Giovani repeats.

Dahlia finally rolls back over and stares up at the ceiling of their compartment. “I just don’t want to think about him or Quidditch over the hols.”

“Want to see what I learned to do last week?” Teddy breaks the tension by showing everyone his impression of McGonagall, from the neatly knotted gray hair down to the tartan robes. Everyone laughs and conversation moves on to lighter topics.

* * *

While at the Burrow for Christmas, Dahlia seeks Quidditch advice from Ginny and Oliver.

“Don’t let that fucker get to you,” Ginny says simply.

Oliver looks mortified. “Gin! You can’t tell her that! Merlin… Draco would end you if he heard that.”

“I don’t care what he thinks!” She looks at Dahlia again. “And you shouldn’t care what your captain thinks either. So your team lost a match; it happens! Ollie was crazy as captain but even he didn’t go so far as to publicly berate the twins or Harry in front of the rest of the school. Hell, I play professional Quidditch and nobody throws fits like that when we lose! It sounds like he’s acting like a baby.”

When it comes time for the family Quidditch game Dahlia sits out with Hermione, Audrey, and Giovani (who joined their family for the holiday again). Teddy asks her to play but she politely declines. It’s George that finally pulls her aside for a chat.

“What’s going on?” he asks softly as they walk through the crunchy grass. Dahlia just shrugs, but George is not about to let her get away with that. “I’ve watched you fly since you joined out family. You always look so free.”

Dahlia kicks a clump of dirt at a rogue gnome to avoid making eye contact. George keeps going. “Harry looked the same when he played; still does, actually.”

“I get it,” she snaps. “My dad is good at Quidditch so I should be too.”

“Woah, were you listening to what I was saying?” He holds his hands up in defense. “I believe I never even _spoke_ the word ‘Quidditch’. All I said was that flying looks good on you.”

“Sorry. I just… I don’t feel like flying right now.”

“Too cold?”

She shakes her head.

“Too loud?”

At her quizzical look, George laughs lightly. “Percy doesn’t do well with the loud noises still. He plays it off well, but he sometimes casts a modified Muffliato on himself that Draco helped him create.”

“My dad helped Percy create a spell?”

“Is there an echo in here?” George jokes, which earns him a punch on the shoulder from his niece.

“That’s pretty cool,” she admits. “But it’s not the temperature or the noise level. Our team captain is a wanker. We had a rough match against Ravenclaw and he hasn’t stopped harping on me about the loss. It’s just a game! It’s supposed to be fun! But it’s not fun to me. Not anymore.”

George smiles to himself because he’s glad that Dahlia finally got that out of her system. He tries to think of the best thing to say. “Whenever Ollie started getting like that, Freddie and I would prank him. I’m sure Teddy would be willing to help you out with that.”

“I don’t know. I feel like he’d just get angrier.”

The pair walk in silence for a while before inspiration strikes. “I’ve got it! On the rare occasion that someone was able to get the better of us, Fred and I would always be sure to flip the situation around. We would react in the opposite way of what they expected us to. We would act like that’s what we wanted all along.”

“That makes sense. But how is Elijah expecting me to react?”

George can only shrug. “Maybe he thinks since you’re young and a girl that you’ll cry? Maybe he wants you to quit? I don’t know, sorry. I’ll tell you what I _do_ know, however: You can’t stop flying because of some prick. You could lose every match you ever play and still love to fly.”

Dahlia surprises him by squeezing him in a hug. “I actually think of the Burrow when I fly,” she says into his chest.

“You can smell the tall grasses. You can feel the sun on your skin.”

She pulls away. “How did you know?”

He warps an arm around her shoulders and leads her back to their hand-made pitch. “I feel the same thing; always have. That’s why I know you can’t give up.”

* * *

**January**

On their last night at Grimmauld Place, Giovani finds himself unable to sleep. (He got a letter from his father the day before and couldn’t help but stay awake thinking about his family.) Not wanting to wake Rion, he gets out of bed and quietly slips out of their shared room.

He knows that both of his professors have the tendency to wander around restlessly in the dark of their home, but Giovani is surprised to find not them but Dahlia already awake. “What are you doing up?” he asks her.

Dahlia is sitting at the kitchen table with her knees pulled up under her chin. She doesn’t even look up at the question. “Couldn’t sleep. Sit with me?”

“Of course.” Giovani pulls a chair directly next to hers. Their shoulders press together as Dahlia leans into his side. “He doesn’t deserve to occupy your thoughts.”

She huffs almost soundlessly. “And you need to stop reading my thoughts.”

“I’m no Legilimens. I just know you better than most, even if we’ve only been friends for a year and a half.”

“I know; thanks for always having my back. And I know he’s a complete knob but I’m just trying to think of a good way to get back at him.”

“Confront him on the train tomorrow when he’s with his friends. He made sure to embarrass you in front of everyone so you should return the favor.”

Dahlia leans back so she can look at him with a surprised smirk. “That’s brilliant. You’re brilliant, Gio.”

“But of course.”

“And _so_ humble.” The two laugh and fall back against their chairs together. The grandfather clock in the entrance hall chimes three times and Dahlia groans, rubbing the heels of her hands into her eyes. “I guess we should get back to sleep.”

“Did you know your brother snores?”

“HA! Yes, just like our dad- though Draco will go to his grave believing he doesn’t.” They tiptoe upstairs, trying to avoid the creakiest steps. Outside of their rooms Dahlia pulls Giovani into a tight hug. “Thanks, Gio. Have a good night.”

He is caught off guard by her physical affection- innocent though it is- and it takes a minute for his own arms to catch up, but he eventually hugs back. He tries not to sigh when she pulls back. “Sonno bene, caro amico.”

* * *

Once the Hogwarts Express is on its way back to Scotland, Dahlia fills in her friends on her plan. She waits until everyone has settled and then sets out to find Elijah. Teddy waits for all of thirty seconds before he leads the group out of the compartment and following after Dahlia. They are not disappointed by what they find.

Dahlia stalks through the train cars with only one goal. She spots him in the very last compartment in the next-to-last car. Elijah is joking and laughing with his friends and he is completely unsuspecting of what is about to happen.

Dahlia throws the compartment door to the side with a satisfying clink/thud. The pretty seventh year girl (that was clearly mid-flirtation) screams and the others jump in surprise. Elijah scowls almost instantly. He opens his mouth, obviously about to taunt but Dahlia beats him to it.

“Listen here, you little tosser! I am sick and tired of you treating me like rubbish all because we lost our match. Sometimes we’re going to lose! Get over it!! And before you start on me with how I should have caught the Snitch, think about the fact that you should have scored more! It you had gotten us more points, then the Snitch wouldn’t even have mattered. I admit it’s not fair I leave practices early but I have Astronomy at dusk and there’s nothing either of us can do about it. I’ll come in for extra practices, but you will _NOT_ yell at me anymore. And if you can’t handle losing then you can piss right off because we’re all sick of your attitude.”

During her rant, Elijah’s mouth falls open and it remains that way when she finishes chewing him out. The whole compartment is frozen in shock. But then someone snorts. Dahlia turns around and finds the Snake & Badger Society standing in the corridor behind her. She looks back at Elijah and he still looks like he doesn’t know what to say or do.

“Well??” Dahlia demands as she folds her arms. “Do you think you can manage to be decent to me from now on? Is that even something you’re capable of?”

Elijah nods dumbly.

“Alright. Thanks. Well, umm, have a good ride back to school, then.” And with that Dahlia walks out of the compartment (not bothering to shut the door) and back to her own, followed by her cheering friends.


	7. Highs and Lows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's still reading. Enjoy the longer chapter! :)

**February**

Rita and Alexa jump from their spot on the floor when the door opens with a bang. Dahlia growls as she drops her broom and gear at the foot of her bed.

“That good, huh?” Alexa says with a sympathetic grimace.

“I can’t believe I ever cared what that prat had to say!”

“What did Elijah make you do this time?”

“He wanted me to catch the Snitch blindfolded. Blindfolded!! I told him he was mental and refused, so then he made me fly laps while he threw all sorts of things at me.”

“Don’t tell Gio,” Rita mumbles under her breath.”

Alexa snickers while Dahlia glares. “I have just wasted my entire free period. I would greatly appreciate it if you leave him out of this. At least he cares what happens to me.”

“He might care a little _too_ much,” Rita says smugly.

Despite being physically exhausted, Dahlia jumps up. “Shut it!”

Rita stands to get in her face. “Make me!”

“STOP!” Alexa moves to stand between them just as they hear a knock at the door. “WHAT DO YOU WANT??”

The door slips open and Harvey is standing on the side. “Umm, not to interrupt whatever it was you ladies were…discussing…loudly…and angrily…but us guys are going down to supper.”

Alexa rubs the bridge of her nose. Without opening her eyes she says, “Thanks for letting us know, but go on without us. We’ll be there in a few.”

The door shuts quickly and they can only assume that Harvey is making a rapid retreat.

Alexa then turns back to her friends with her hands on her hips. “What is wrong with you, Rita? Honestly. Dahlia is bloody miserable with Quidditch and you aren’t helping.” Rita crosses her arms but won’t make eye contact with either of her roommates. “And Dahlia, we know Elijah is stressing you out but yelling at her won’t solve anything.” Dahlia un-balls her fists and relaxes her stance.

“Sorry,” Dahlia offers. “I shouldn’t have snapped.”

Rita sighs and looks at the ceiling. “And I’m sorry for picking on Gio, because I know he just cares about you like we all do.”

Alexa pulls them both in for a group hug and squeezes until they’re all laughing. “Now, let’s get down to the Great Hall. I’m starved and we need to plan the next Snake & Badger meeting; there’s a certain Quidditch captain that needs to be put in his place.”

* * *

Everyone bundles up on the 20th to watch Gryffindor take on Ravenclaw. Dahlia doesn’t want to sit with the team at first, but Eoin and Alessandra talk her into it (and they promise to keep Elijah away from her). The match starts and Dahlia finally relaxes. She usually doesn’t spend much time- other than practices- with her teammates because they are older and have their own busy schedules, so it’s nice to laugh with them.

She finds out that Tiffany and Leila have known each other their whole lives. They lived down the street from one another but never knew that the other was magical until they ran into each other on Platform 9 ¾.

Dahlia also finds out that Rhys and Mac used to be boyfriends back in their fourth year. “ _Secret_ boyfriends,” Rhys adds. “We had no idea what we were doing. Looking back, it’s kind of embarrassing. We never got further than some fumbling around.”

Eoin holds his hands over Dahlia’s ears. “She’s a wee second year!” he teases and everyone laughs.

Dahlia bats his hands away. “I think I can handle myself, thank you very much.”

“Sorry about that,” Rhys says as he rubs the back of his neck. His cheeks turn a dark pink. “Maybe don’t tell Edwin?” When Dahlia gives him a questioning look he explains, “He’s my current, and very much not-secret, boyfriend. He’s a Ravenclaw. I told him he could sit with us but he doesn’t like Mac all that much.”

Astrid flings her arms around Rhys’s shoulders. “You have us, don’t you worry!” she yells and gives him a purposely dramatic kiss on the cheek.”

He tries to pry her arms off and the pair wrestle around for another few minutes before they both call a truce and their focus moves back to the match. Dahlia looks at the people around her and can’t believe she’s made so many friends. The Snake & Badger Society is one thing, but these students are older and _still_ think she’s worth hanging out with. She doesn’t know how she got so lucky, but it definitely helps take the sting out of Elijah’s rude behavior.

The match is close but Ravenclaw ends up losing to Gryffindor 200-50. As relaxed and enjoyable as the weekend was, Dahlia is dreading the week ahead.

* * *

Draco stops Teddy and Connor at the end of Potions on Friday. “Harry and I have procured a special room for you and your friends this evening. Don’t give me that look; you must know that everyone knows about your little gatherings by now. Just meet us in the unused corridor on the third floor before dinner. 

Connor squints his eyes at Draco. “And what if we don’t show?”

“Then you’ll never know what delectable foods the elves have prepared for you.” At the mention of food, Teddy’s eyes light up and grow larger on his face. His hair also streaks bright pink and Draco smiles fondly at his spontaneous metamorphing. “I figured that might get your attention. You may spread the word to your little group, but please don’t let half the school know.” Teddy mock-salutes, which earns him a swat on the head from his uncle. “Enough cheek. Get out of here.”

Teddy and Connor run to the join the others and tell them about the cryptic message from Draco. They meet up with the Slytherins and fill them in on their new dinner plans as well. They decide to spend their afternoon in the Hufflepuff common room, warming themselves by the fireplace and playing games.

When it’s time, they make their way up to the third floor. As they turn the corner into the unused corridor, they find Draco leaning up against the wall. “Ah! You made it. Good. Come on in; it’s the second door on your right.”

They talked about the possibilities during their free afternoon, but the fact is none of them know what to expect when the door is opened. It’s an average-sized classroom but the space has been filled with a giant table to one side and a variety of comfortable seating throughout the room. Harry welcomes them into the room with a big smile.

“Where’s Rion?” Dahlia asks him as she files in.

“Ron picked him up earlier today,” Harry explains. “He’s going to bring him back tomorrow for the match.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me about the match.”

“Why do you think we invited you all here, sweetheart?” He kisses her forehead before letting her rejoin the group.

Draco clears his throat to get everyone’s attention and then motions for Harry to speak. “We know tomorrow is going to be hard for all of you. You care about each other and want to cheer everyone on but it’s hard when your teams are playing each other. The good news is, your friendship is stronger than any silly sport. We know that the night before big matches can be a bit mad in your houses so we’ve offered this space to all of you.”

Darius raises his hand. “Professors, we were told there would be food.”

Harry laughs so hard he has to hold his sides, which causes Draco to mutter, “for Salazar’s sake…” before clapping his hands together twice. Several house elves pop into the room and begin filling the large table with platters of food. There are sandwiches, a selection of fresh fruits and vegetables, pasta with choices of sauce, and enough sweets to give everyone stomach aches.

Draco thanks the elves for all of their hard work (which makes Harry feel warm inside, but tonight isn’t about him), then turns back to the students. “There’s enough food to feed a hippogriff, Potter has charmed the wireless to play throughout the room, and we’ve got the whole place warded so no one is going to bother you. We just ask that you stay in here until you’re all ready to go. Enjoy!”

They run to the food table and proceed to dig in.

Harry and Draco wait until the kids are all seated and eating before serving themselves. They sit at a small table in the corner of the room, watching their daughter and her friends talk and laugh and enjoy themselves. Draco pulls out a chess set when they’re done eating and, though Harry groans, they keep themselves entertained until Liliana walks over.

“Umm, professors?” she asks timidly. “We were wondering if, well…” She looks back at her friends, who are egging her on wordlessly. “We were wondering if maybe we could spend the night here? We’d get up in time to go back to our dorms and get cleaned up before the match.”

Draco looks at Harry and the two share a silent deliberation. An almost imperceptible nod from Draco is all that can be seen. Harry turns to her with a blank expression. “We considered this a possibility when we were planning the evening. Professor Malfoy is going to go back because someone has to be there to monitor Hufflepuff house, and since I also have to be up early for the match tomorrow I will stay here with you lot. We can easily transfigure your cushions and chairs into cots and mats if that is what you wish.”

The whole room is quiet, hanging onto Harry’s every word. Liliana looks back at the Snake & Badger Society. Some nod, some give thumbs-up, and Connor looks like he’s about two seconds from exploding. She turns to Harry and Draco once more. “That is what we would like to do,” she says calmly.

Draco stands up. “Alright, then. Have a good night but please do remember that five of you have a responsibility to your houses tomorrow, so I want all of you asleep at a reasonable hour.”

“Five of us?” Harvey asks, confused.

Draco hitches his thumb towards Harry. “This one needs all the beauty sleep he can get.”

“Oi! Out, you!” Harry swats at him, and Draco laughs the whole way out of the room. Once the door is shut behind him, Harry casts locking and silencing charms before helping transfigure beds. He shoos the boys to the left side of the room and the girls to the right and when everyone is settled in, he spells the lights off. Dahlia makes sure to give Harry an extra hug and thank him. Harry holds on tight and says, “Anything for you. Your dad and I love you so much, and we know it can be hard to play against your best friends. This is something I would have loved to do before tough matches.” Dahlia gives him one more hug before joining her friends back on the other side of the room.

* * *

**“This is the match that you’ve been waiting for! Hufflepuff and Slytherin have only one win apiece, so both teams are fighting for the chance to pull ahead of Ravenclaw in the cup standings.**

The staff stands are packed today with guests. Ernie is back, making easy conversation with Draco and Hermione. Ron has both Rion and Hugo climbing on and around him. Rose is sitting primly beside Percy and Audrey. George and Angelina have handed off the twins to Molly, Narcissa, and Andromeda so that they can be loud with Lee Jordan, who has surprised everyone by bringing Marcus Flint with him (“He’s not so bad to work with, I swear!” Lee promises them). Arthur sits with Ginny, who could come because the Harpies have an off-week, and Charlie, who was able to get another international portkey. And if McGonagall has to wipe the tears from her eyes as she watches her former students actually happy for once, then no one but her has to know.

**“Hufflepuff is playing their reserve Chaser Jenkins as well as their starters McLeod and Shea. Their captain, and Keeper, Girard is doing a bang-up job and I hope he can keep up the confidence. Seriously! He’s making good progress in Dueling Club, too. He’s going to be a force to reckon with. Speaking of which…our favorite Beater duo is back! Lupin and MacMillan certainly know how to hold their own out on the pitch. And finally, Brickman. I would say he’s a Seeker, but based on his performance in November it might be better to call him a SNEEK-er!”**

Matthias leads the Badgers once around the pitch before they settle down and wait for their opponents.

**“Slytherin had a rough loss back in November, but word around the castle is they’re ready to win today. They’ve changed up some players this week. Bole and Malam are joined by reserve Oswell as Chasers. Alessandra Strong has been pulled from the rings and reserve Tiffany Ellsworth is taking her place. Beaters are Gibbs and Pole, and Potter is once again Seeker.”**

The Serpents take their own warm-up lap and join Slytherin in the center of the pitch. Elijah flies close to Dahlia and whispers aggressively, “You better catch that Snitch or you can kiss the rest of your season goodbye.”

Dahlia rolls her eyes, not even bothering to glare. He doesn’t deserve her anger. Harvey hovers next to her and the two share a quick fist bump before Oliver holds the Quaffle aloft. There is a moment of silence where it seems everyone in the stands is holding their breath, waiting for the match to start. Then the whistle is blown.

**“And Hufflepuff gets the Quaffle! Shea passes it to Jenkins, who dodges a Bludger hit by Gibbs. He’s making a bee-line for the rings. He pulls back and… saved! Nice block by Ellsworth.”**

The Snake & Badger Society sit in the exact center of the student body. They decided to each wear something green _and_ something yellow, to avoid taking sides. They also decided to cheer for both sides as equally as possible.

**“Now it’s Slytherin making a run for the goal. Bole has the Quaffle, but he’s got two Bludgers headed his way- thanks to Lupin and MacMillan. Malam is open, but Bole refuses to pass it her way! What is he doing? Well, he managed to avoid getting hit but now he’s being tailed by McLeod. McLeod leans in and manages to knock the Quaffle out of his hand!”**

Elijah swears and Oliver gives him a warning. From her perch high above the field of play, Dahlia can see Leila yelling at Elijah for not passing the ball. He ignores her and flies off to chase Hufflepuff again.

**“Shea recovers the Quaffle! He’s pulling away. He makes an attempt and it goes right past Ellsworth! Hufflepuff scores 10 points and take the lead!”**

Dahlia has to look away from the spectacle that Elijah is making of himself. She thinks that Oliver might actually throw him out of the match if he doesn’t cool down soon.

**“Bole calls off his team and takes the Quaffle once again. Malam and Oswell fly helplessly after him, as do the Hufflepuff Chasers. Girard is all over the rings and I don’t think Bole stands a chance at- whoa! A nicely-aimed hit from Gibbs almost knocks Girard off his broom! The goals are wide open and Bole ties up the match 10-10.”**

From there the two teams fight back and forth with increasing ferocity. Teddy and Connor take turns firing Bludgers harder than they ever have. Harvey and Rhys answer by changing tactics; they aim their own Bludgers back at Teddy and Connor. This alleviates some of the pressure from the Chasers and gives Slytherin a fighting chance.

**“Malam scores her first for the day, which bounces the score to 40-30 and back into Slytherin’s favor. The points may be low but this match is anything but weak. I think the question on everyone’s mind is: Where is that Snitch?”**

Dahlia spots Tanner across the pitch. She doesn’t know him well but Teddy told her he was no one to underestimate. Tanner is scanning the skies, probably hoping to catch a glimpse of gold. Dahlia can’t stand just sitting around like this (especially when the match below is really heating up). She decides to make things interesting and takes off towards a spot above the stands. Just like she thought he would, Tanner is soon behind her.

She flies around a spire decorated in red and gold and stops on the other side. “Did you see anything at all?” Tanner asks as he closes in on her.

“Nope!” Dahlia responds with a smirk. She can hear him groan but when she turns around he has a goofy smile on his face as well. She is about to make another comment but then she really _does_ see something behind his left ear. _“That cheeky Snitch,”_ she thinks to herself as she flies straight at Tanner.

He yelps as he dives out of the way, still not realizing that the Snitch is close by after all. When he finally figures it out he follows in hot pursuit.

“LI-A! LI-A! LI-A!”

Dahlia hears her friends chanting as she chases the Snitch just above the heads of the students. She risks a wave, but no sooner has one hand come off her broom that she hears the whizzing of a Bludger headed her way. She pulls up and then drops down in an effort to dodge it. Thankfully, her maneuver works and she stays on her broom. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knows that either Teddy or Connor is responsible for that Bludger, but she reminds herself that it’s no different than playing at the Burrow.

**“Brilliant moves by Potter! When she’s focused on that Snitch there’s nothing that can get in her way. Brickman is clearly looking for a way to get closer, but unless he has rockets on that broom I’m not sure he’s going to be able to catch up.”**

Narcissa marvels at just how fast Dahlia is. She can see the pride written on Draco’s face. She gently squeezes his hand and says, “She’s absolutely wonderful, darling.”

Draco blushes. “It’s not like it’s genetics or something. She’s that good all on her own.”

“That may be, but you and Harry give her the confidence to be the best she can. I almost regret all of those times I told her and Teddy that they weren’t allowed to go flying.”

“Mother…” Draco starts but is never able to finish thought because Ron is shaking his shoulders and pointing. He wants to yell at the ginger but he can’t do much more than let his mouth hang open as he watches his daughter.

**“That was amazing! Potter didn’t even slow down or take her eyes off the Snitch, but she assisted Oswell with that last goal! We are witnessing something big here today.”**

Dahlia _really_ can’t stop to focus on what just happened so she pours everything she has into getting that Snitch. She’s getting closer and closer until  finally she is able to wrap her fingers around it.

**“Potter catches the Snitch and Slytherin wins 220-70! Wait, what just happened?”**

Just as she raises her fist into the air in celebration, a late Bludger comes flying in and smashes into Dahlia’s arm. She screams and falls over in shock. Harry, being rather close when it happened, grabs his broom and races her way. He pulls her into his arms and sends the Firebolt to the ground. By the time he reaches the sidelines, Draco is already there.

“Take her to Poppy,” he says in a faux calm voice that Harry recognizes as his ‘people-are-looking-at-me-so-I-can’t-freak-out-but-inside-I’m-freaking-out’ voice. “Fly if you have to.” Harry does just that.

Before Draco can even tell what’s happening, Teddy is gripping his robes and babbling incoherently. “Slow down, Edward. I can’t understand you.”

Teddy looks up with red, watery eyes and Draco notices how pale his face is. “I did it, Draco!” he blurts. “I didn’t mean to! I swear I didn’t mean to!” He buries his face in Draco’s robes and starts to sob.

Everything slides into place and while Draco wants to be angry at Teddy for hurting Dahlia, he knows it was an accident and a risk they all take when playing Quidditch. He pulls Teddy closer and lets the boy cry. “It’s okay. Harry’s taking her to Madam Pomfrey and everything is going to be just fine. You’ll see.”

Andromeda and Narcissa swoop in and hold Teddy between them. Teddy knows he looks like a baby but he just hurt his best friend and he doesn’t really care what other people think. 

Draco then calms down the onslaught of students who bombard him with questions about Dahlia. He suggests that everyone go about their Saturday however they had originally planned to spend it, though he knows Dahlia’s friends will be camped out outside of the Hospital wing until she makes a full recovery.

* * *

Poppy jumps when the doors bang open. She has a scold ready on her tongue but it dies there when she sees Harry carrying his daughter. (She has to fight back the image of Hagrid carrying the limp body of Harry back from the Forbidden Forest. This is different. This is clearly a Quidditch injury and not a result of Voldemort.) She stands from her desk and purses her lips. “I thought I was quite done with fixing up Potters.”

“Madam, please. Her arm.”

The ‘madam’ catches her off guard. Harry must really be beside himself with worry. “Carefully set her down on that first bed and then step away.” Harry complies and Poppy begins casting her diagnostic spells. “Her arm has shattered. A Bludger, I assume?”

Harry nods. “I suppose we can just all be thankful Lockhart wasn’t around to vanish her bones.”

Poppy lets out an uncharacteristic laugh. “That man was a menace. He’s the only one in the memory ward that I feel no remorse for.” She casts a few more spells on Dahlia. “I have to gather some potions and then I’ll be right back. Draco has brewed most of them so you can rest assured that you’re getting the highest quality possible.”

Despite the situation, Harry enjoys seeing this side of Poppy. She is stern and serious about her patients but she also has a good sense of humor and is quick to complementing Draco. A sad sound from the bed draws his attention back to the present.

“Papa,” Dahlia whines as she curls in on herself.

Harry rushes to her side and carefully climbs onto the hospital bed next to her. “Baby, I’ve got you. Madam Pomfrey is just going to get you some potions and make you better. You’re being so brave and strong. I’m so proud of you.”

She relaxes as Harry holds her in his arms. Her right hand finally unfolds and the Snitch falls onto her lap. “Oh,” she breathes in surprise. “I didn’t realize I still had it.” She picks up the golden ball and moves it around in her hand. “It feels warm. Is that from my hands?”

“Probably. I know they move like they’re alive but it’s just a bit of clever charms work.”

“Huh. Do you think Oliver would let me keep it?”

“I’ll offer to buy a new one if he says no.”

“Thank you, Papa.”

Poppy returns with three different potions and a splint. “These are not going to taste good but they’re going to fix up your arm.” She offers the vials one at a time until Dahlia has taken them all. “Now I’m going to wrap up your arm. It’s a muggle contraption but you’ll only have to wear it for a week.” Then, she orders Dahlia to sleep until dinner time.

“Can Harry stay with me?”

“So long as he doesn’t bump into you or keep you awake, then I don’t mind.”

“And can my friends visit with me?”

“After supper only. I assume they’re waiting just outside so I’ll go break the news to them.”

Harry smooths the hair back from her face and unwraps his arms from around her. “Go ahead and sleep. I’ll be right here next to you. Okay, sweetheart?”

Dahlia nods slowly, as she is already feeling drowsy from the potions. “Love you, Papa.”

“I love you, too, little flower.”

* * *

When Dahlia wakes up Harry is still next to her on the bed, but he’s fallen asleep. His right hand is hanging off the bed and it’s entwined with a pale hand that could only belong to Draco. He is sitting in a chair pulled close to the bed. She smiles and rolls her eyes at the way the two of them are so stupidly in love even when they’re sleeping.

“How are you feeling, Miss Potter?” Poppy asks as she strides forward and casts another round of spells.

“Sore. Stiff. But not in searing pain like before.”

“Good. That means the bones have set. Drink this potion and then eat that tray of food.” She gestures to a side table that Dahlia had not noticed before this point. “Then, and only then, I will let your friends in to see you.”

Dahlia gulps the potion and chases it down with the goblet of pumpkin juice. The tray has a simple meal of sandwiches (she notices extra, presumably for her fathers), fruit, and a simple tart. She tries to eat at a normal pace but she also really wants to see her friends. “I’M DONE!” she shouts to get Poppy’s attention. Harry is startled and almost falls off the bed, which wakes up Draco in turn.

Poppy has to resist the urge to roll her eyes. She gives a sandwich each to Draco and Harry before vanishing the tray. “You have fifteen minutes with your team and then fifteen minutes with your friends. No arguing when your time is up.” And with that, she opens the doors.

Eoin and Alessandra are the first two to reach Dahlia’s bed, practically running to get there. The rest of the team (minus Elijah, though that's not a big surprise) is right behind them. They crowd around the bed and pepper Dahlia with questions, asking her what happened and how she’s feeling. At what is probably 15 minutes to the exact second, Poppy ushers them out and lets in the next batch of students. The resulting noise makes her cringe.

Dahlia is practically smothered in hugs from the Snake & Badger Society. She preens under the attention and is more than happy to listen to their stories. After a few minutes, however, she realizes that someone is missing. “Where is Teddy?”

Connor chews on his lip nervously before gesturing to the door. Dahlia stretches her neck and can just barely see Teddy hiding. She asks everyone to give them a minute and then slips out of the bed, careful not to jostle her splinted arm. Harry gives her a questioning look as she walks past but she shakes her head and keeps walking.

Teddy panics when he notices Dahlia getting closer, but even he isn’t such a coward to run away. “Ted, what’s going on?” she asks as she stops in front of him.

“Uhh, I uh… how are you feeling?” he asks, hoping his concern for her will mask his shame.

Dahlia holds up her left arm so he can see the splint. “I feel better now. Promfrey is the best, after all.”

“Good, good.” He can’t meet her eyes.

“Seriously, what is wrong?”

“I DID THIS TO YOU!” he shouts, completely losing his cool. “I’M SORRY! I SWEAR I DIDN’T MEAN TO! IF I HAD KNOWN YOU ALREADY CAUGHT THE DAMN THING I WOULDN’T HAVE DONE IT!”

Teddy drops to his knees. Dahlia can’t catch him with only one good arm but she does slide to the floor with him. “Hey, look at me. Look at me!” He lifts his eyes as her stern tone. “I’m alright. And I know you didn’t do it on purpose. I knew that any Bludger coming my way was from either you or Connor. I just told myself it was like playing at the Burrow, when we play against all of our family. I’m not mad. I’m okay and I’m not mad.”

He listens to her words but doesn’t want to believe them. At Harry’s urging, their friends join them. Poppy turns a blind eye to the group hug/cuddle pile happening right there on the floor of the Hospital wing.

“You’re really not mad?” Teddy sniffs.

“Of course not. Are you mad we kicked your butts out on the pitch?”

Teddy looks up with wide eyes and then bursts out laughing. They spend their last few minutes of visiting time talking about the match and how good everyone played.

All too soon, Pomfrey is shoving them out the door and making Dahlia lay back down. “You’ve had quite the exciting day, Miss Potter. I’m giving you another few potions and in the morning we’ll talk about what happens next. I’ll let you say goodbye to your fathers first.”

Draco and Harry give more than their share of hugs and kisses and for the first time today she’s glad there’s no one else in the Hospital wing to witness this. She gladly takes the potions from her and slips quickly into a deep sleep, where she dreams about flying serpents and fluffy baby badgers.

* * *

**March**

Madam Pomfrey forces Dahlia to sit out of practice and the next match, just to be sure that she doesn’t do further damage to her arm. Eoin plays brilliantly and Slytherin wins their next match against Gryffindor.

* * *

Even though Teddy knows Dahlia isn’t mad at him, he can’t seem to keep his head in the game. He worries about hitting the Bludger too hard. He tries not to aim it at any players and his game suffers for it. Hufflepuff loses their match against Ravenclaw on the last weekend before Easter hols.


	8. Spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short, and more hormones than Quidditch. The next chapter will have a whole match with commentary and everything.

**April**

“No, no. You have to add the bat spleen _after_ the ginger root, otherwise you risk turning the potion into a paste-like poison.” Dahlia slides the parchment back across the study table.

Giovani spells the parchment blank and mutters under his breath in Italian before slumping down in his seat. “I was good at this last year, I swear.”

Dahlia just snorts. “You still need to teach me how to swear in Italian, by the way. You promised over Christmas and never did.”

“I’m a little busy, Lia. You know, trying to not COMPLETELY FAIL POTIONS.”

He smacks his head against the study table, but Dahlia doesn’t even get the chance to respond because someone is clearing their throat behind her. She turns around and finds the last person she expected. “Elijah. Hello.”

Giovani pulls his head up with a snap and sets a vicious glare at the Quidditch captain.

Elijah coughs and rocks on his feet. “Potter. Good to see you up and about again.” She nods but gives no other response, so he continues. “I, well, umm, I just wanted to say that it was sort of a dick move to not visit you in the Hospital wing with the rest of the team. You won the match for us, even though you got your arm snapped, and… yeah. Sorry.”

Dahlia doesn’t know what to say at first, but then a laugh bubbles up from inside her. “That is the longest you’ve ever gone without being a complete and total wanker.”

“Yeah, well… don’t get used to it.  But I’ll, uh, see you at practice this afternoon.”

She gives a wave but Elijah is already halfway to the Library door.

“I still don’t like him,” Giovani says once he’s gone.

“I know, I know. Don’t you worry; I’m pretty much cured of my…”

“Infatuation?”

“Hey!” She punches him in the shoulder. “I may have… liked the way he looked in his Quidditch robes… but I swear the moment he opened his mouth… Gio, you’re twice the person he is.”

“Hagrid’s dog Euclid is twice the person he is.” 

Dahlia and Giovani dissolve into a fit of laughter that has Madam Pince shooing them out of the Library.

* * *

With Dahlia completely healed and back to her normal self, Teddy seems back to his normal self as well. Hufflepuff easily wins against Gryffindor because Teddy and Connor (along with excellent Keeping by Matthias) hold the Lions to only two goals the entire match.

* * *

After watching how well Eoin played in their last match, Dahlia asks him to work with her during some extra practice sessions. After the whole mess with Elijah, Harvey and Gio sneak into the stands just to make sure everything is on the up-and-up. They only have to hang around for five minutes or so until they realize they have nothing to worry about.

Eoin and Dahlia chase the Snitch around until they’re both sprawled out on the pitch catching their breath. “Alright- you win- you can- play- next week-” Eoin pants.

“Ha!” she cheers and attempts to pump her fist in the air. “Old man can’t keep up with me.”

“Yeah, yeah, I already said-” the words die on his lips as he rolls over in the grass and finds himself face-to-face with Dahlia. “I uhh…” He tries to swallow but finds his mouth too dry.

Dahlia doesn’t expect to suddenly be looking into Eoin’s eyes, and she certainly never noticed how blue they were. She faintly hears him stammering while but she’s too busy trying to pinpoint where she’s seen that color before. She bites her lip and his blue, blue eyes track the movement.

“POTTER!! YOUR DAD IS LOOKING FOR YOU! YOUR _MALFOY_ DAD!” One of Draco’s seventh year student aids is standing at the entrance to the pitch, waving her arm in Dahlia’s direction. 

She jumps up from the ground and brushes the grass from her pants. “You know Malfoy, gotta go! Thanks for the help, Eoin!” And with zero chill, Dahlia picks up her broom/equipment bag and runs off.

* * *

Slytherin’s match against Ravenclaw is heated (to say the least). Both teams have three wins so whomever wins will be at the top of the Quidditch Cup standings. Even the weather is working against both teams when twenty minutes in the skies open and it pours down rain. Alessandra does her best keeping the goals, but Ravenclaw’s Chasers are just on fire. Thankfully, Slytherin is able to match almost every goal with one of their own. It all comes down to the Seekers, with Dahlia wrapping her rain-soaked gloves around the Snitch just in time. Slytherin wins 240-110.

* * *

**May**

The next Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff match ends with zero trips to the Hospital wing. Hufflepuff wins which- at least according to the Snake & Badger Society- evens the scales. Elijah handles their second loss of the year much better than the first. The only downside to the situation is that next week’s match becomes extremely important.

* * *

Even though everyone should be focused on final exams at the end of the month, almost the entire study body is present to watch the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw match. Hufflepuff and Slytherin are both cheering for Gryffindor, in hopes that they’ll win and knock Ravenclaw down in the standings. They wear red and gold for the occasion and Dahlia even borrows a festive headdress from Luna.

No matter how many people are on their side, however, Ravenclaw still wins.

Elijah calls a team meeting immediately following the match.

“Alright you lot. We have two weeks to prepare for our tie-breaking match against those pesky Eagles. Since Hufflepuff and Gryffindor no longer have to practice, we’re going to double our efforts and book the pitch twice as much.”

“Come on, Bole!” Leila yells. “You and I both have NEWTs to sit, not to mention half the team has OWLs. As much as it pains me to say it… we don’t have enough free time to spend on Quidditch. At least not _that_ much.”

“Well too bad! I’ll speak with the Headmistress to officially book the pitch and will let you all know our new practice times by breakfast on Monday.” Elijah doesn’t even wait for an answer before he stomps away.

“Bloody hell that man is a menace,” Mac says with a shake of his head. “I say we enjoy our last day of freedom. Anyone up for sweets in the kitchens?”

His suggestion is met with a raucous cheer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still reading, you deserve a medal. Thank you.


	9. The Final Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanted Quidditch? WELL HERE'S SOME QUIDDITCH!
> 
> Remember, anything in bold is the commentator.
> 
> Enjoy :)

**“Welcome, welcome to our last match of the season! Today we have Ravenclaw teaming up against Slytherin for one final showdown. Ravenclaw may be up by one win but Slytherin has more points than they do. This is truly a match for all the gobstones! I can only imagine what’s going on in those locker rooms right now.”**

* * *

Elijah heaves into the rubbish bin for the third time that morning. “Oh, dear Merlin,” he moans. “Put me out of my misery.”

Alessandra chews on her bottom lip as she looks over at where their captain is currently groaning. “He’s never like this. I’m worried about him.”

Mac snorts derisively. “After everything he’s put us through this year, I say it’s about bloody time it all comes back to bite him in the arse!”

They all argue about what they should do and, quite frankly, if they should even care. Surprisingly, it’s Dahlia that gets fed up and volunteers to talk to him.

“Um, hello Elijah.” He heaves again and Dahlia cringes. “How, uh… how you doing there?”

“Brilliant,” he bites out. “I’m about to sing and dance, can’t you tell?”

She takes a deep breath and tries not to scream at him. “Alright, stupid question. What… what can we do to help?”

Elijah wants to be rude because he’s fucking miserable, but when he looks into Dahlia’s eyes he knows she’s being sincere. “Just go out there and win today.”

“Wait!” Leila yells from across the locker room. She runs over to where Elijah is still hunched over on the floor. “ _Without_ you? No offense, but you’ve been a giant prick all year and now you’re just giving up??”

“I’m not giving up, Malam. I’m clearly dying.”

Dahlia laughs and kicks his foot. “You’re sick, but you’re not dying. Come on. We’ll get you to Madame Pomfrey and she’ll give you some anti-nausea potion and you’ll be back to normal.”

“No. Just leave me here to die.”

The rest of the time has gathered around him by now. “Good lord can you be any more dramatic?” Rhys says. “Professor Malfoy would even think it’s a bit over the top.”

Tiffany crouches down, but not before she vanishes the sick from the bin Elijah is clutching in front of him. “What do you want us to do? Be honest, Bole, because in less than ten minutes they are going to call our team and we’re going to get on our brooms and fly out there whether you are still laying on the floor or not.”

He sniffs and shows uncharacteristic vulnerability. “You’d all really just leave me here?”

“If you keep acting like a baby, then YES!” Mac growls, scrubbing his hands down his face. “I’m sorry. I just don’t get it. You’re usually so commanding and in control- even if you are a giant knob. What is going on?”

Elijah mumbles something into his arms.

“Want to run that by us again?” Leila says sternly.

Elijah sighs and picks his head up. “I think I blew my Ancient Runes NEWT.” When no one answers, he starts to get mad. “Why is no one else freaking out? My whole future depends on this! If I don’t get the highest marks possible, I won’t be accepted into the Curse-Breaker program!” Still, no one reacts. “How can you all stand there like, like…”

“Like you’re freaking out about something that’s out of your control?” Dahlia says, softer than anyone anticipated. “Seriously; you sat the NEWT, and it completely sucks that you have to wait but I bet you did the best you could, right?” She gets a weak nod from Elijah. “Then stop freaking out and pull yourself together.”

“But-”

“No ‘but’s,” Rhys tells him. “Potter is right. You can lay here puking your guts up because you’re worried about the future, or you can man up and help us win the Quidditch Cup.”

When they hear Ravenclaw announced, everyone dons the last of their gear and picks up their brooms.

Eoin is the last one out. He takes one last look at their captain before shaking his head and closing the locker room door.

* * *

**“And here comes Slytherin! Not only will they have to catch the Snitch and win the match, but they’ll have to out-score Ravenclaw by almost 200 points to win themselves the Quidditch Cup.”**

Dahlia flies next to Harvey as they take their customary first lap around the pitch. Without Elijah, Leila and Mac lead the team to the sidelines.

**“Well, this is… interesting… Slytherin has come onto the pitch with no captain. Coach Wood is flying over so maybe he’ll know what’s going on?”**

Oliver hovers in front of the Slytherins. “Where is Bole?”

Everyone avoids eye contact with him and doesn’t say anything. Eoin finally steps up and says, “He’s too sick to play. In fact, we should probably have someone take him to Madame Pomfrey.”

Oliver calls over Ross and asks him to check the locker rooms for Elijah. Then, he turns back to the team. “Who’s filling in as your third Chaser? And who’s going to be acting as captain?”

**“It looks like Astrid Oswell is playing in her first match of the year as she fills in for Bole, and Eoin Chambers will be acting captain for the day. When Coach Wood blows the whistle, the match will officially begin. And… Ravenclaw has the Quaffle!”**

Dahlia pounds her fist on her broom, but quickly refocuses on the task at hand. She has to keep an eye out for the Snitch, like always, but she also has to hold off on catching it as long as possible. They have to be up by five goals before she can end the match.

**“Evanston scores! Ravenclaw takes an early lead 10-0.”**

Eoin is shouting encouragement from the sidelines, motioning for Tiffany to do the same beside him. When Ross comes back from the taking Elijah to the hospital wing, he joins in as well. This match is not off to a good start.

**“Malam passes to Hornby. Hornby dives out of the way of a Bludger. He lines up to make his shot, but it’s blocked by Moon! No points. Ravenclaw picks up a quick rebound and Slytherin doesn’t even have the chance to catch up to them! They get the Quaffle through the rings and score another 10 points!”**

Ravenclaw scores a third time after some well-aimed Bludgers knock the Quaffle out of Leila’s hands. “This is a disaster,” Tiffany says to Eoin, who is starting to look green.

“TIME!” Ross calls to Oliver. He then frantically waves the team in. When they’re gathered around he clears his throat. “First, it seems that Elijah was not just worried about his NEWTs. He ate some chocolates that turned out were part of an outdated Skiving Snackbox. He had a reaction to the different potions inside but he’s going to be okay. Second, this match is getting out of hand. We clearly have to try something different.”

“Like what?” Harvey asks.

Eoin raises his hand. “I think I may know a way. Remember about a couple months back when Elijah made us practice through that storm?” He’s met with grumbles. “Yeah it was awful but remember how we started messing with him?”

“Oh yeah!” Alessandra says with a laugh. “We kept throwing the Quaffle to you and Dahlia. He was so mad because, ‘ _They’re bloody Seekers, not Quidditch players!_ ’”

“Exactly. We won’t be able to get away with it more than once, but I say we have Dahlia make one goal. We’ll run a normal play and then, if we’re lucky, Harvey and Rhys can take the next one. By that point, we’ll be tied and can have a fighting chance.

Oliver flies over. “Time’s up, gang. Gotta get back out there.” Slytherin gives a hesitant cheer. He waits until they mount their brooms and then blows his whistle.

**“It looks like that little chat helped Slytherin get their act together! Hornby takes the Quaffle and makes a run towards the goals.”**

Dahlia takes her place on the outside of the rings and pretends to be looking for the Snitch.

**“He passes to Oswell, who passes to- Potter?”**

She takes the Quaffle and throws as hard as she can, aiming for the ring on her far left.

**“She… she scores! Potter assisted in a goal earlier in the season, but this one she took all on her own. I know I’ve said this about her before, but we’re clearly witnessing history today.”**

Leila and Mac bombard Dahlia with cheers before lining back up for the next play. She looks to the sidelines and Eoin is giving her two thumbs up and a bright grin.

**“Ravenclaw seems to be just as stunned as the rest of us, and they miss the Quaffle. Malam has an open path, and her throw goes right past Moon! Slytherin is catching up and are now only down by 10.”**

They make a quick huddle to plan out the next play, which has to go perfectly to work. Harvey and Rhys high-five before flying in opposite directions and planting themselves by each set of goals. (This is a common move for Beaters to make so, they shouldn’t draw any extra attention.)

**“Meyers has the Quaffle and is about to take a shot. Gibbs hits the Bludger, but it doesn’t hit Meyers; it hits the Quaffle right out of her hands! And it falls to Hornby, who was waiting just below. He throws the Quaffle back to Gibbs. Gibbs winds up his bat and knocks the Quaffle halfway across the pitch!”**

Leila nods to Astrid, who follows the path of the Quaffle. She catches it neatly but only holds onto it for a moment.

**“Oswell passes to Malam. Malam pulls out a Beater bat? What is happening in this match?!”**

Rhys gives a nearly-imperceptible nod to Leila and she grins as pulls back the bat.

**“Malam hits the Quaffle and sends it for a second trip through the air! And- I really shouldn’t be surprised at this point- it lands directly in the arms of Pole. It only takes a light toss and she is able to tie up the game!”**

The Ravenclaw captain calls for their own time out and she spends the entire time yelling at Oliver Wood about how unfair this match is. Oliver agrees with her that this is very unusual playing but Slytherin isn’t actually breaking any rules. There is more arguing and complaining, but eventually time is called back on and the match continues.

Ravenclaw scores and Slytherin answers with two more goals of their own, which brings the score to 40-50 with Slytherin in a small lead. Dahlia’s heart sinks when she catches her first sight gold. They still need more goals! She flies over to Astrid and tells her to score fast and then goes off in search of the Snitch.

Ravenclaw’s Seeker, much like the rest of their team, has been knocked off-kilter by Slytherin’s “trick plays” and is hardly paying attention to where Dahlia is flying. It isn’t until she takes off in a full out sprint that Smith even thinks to follow her.

**“I wish I could confidently say that the Seekers are after the Snitch but right now it’s anybody’s guess. Oswell scores, which pulls Slytherin ahead 60-40.”**

“She has to lay off the Snitch or we won’t have enough points in the standings!” Eoin is pacing on the sidelines biting his thumb nail.

“She can’t exactly just let it go, either.” Tiffany pats his shoulder in what she hopes is a comforting way. 

For the first time, Dahlia hopes the Snitch will draw out the chase and take as long as possible for her to catch it. They _really_ need to score.

**“Another ten points to Ravenclaw!”**

Dahlia gives it a few more minutes before she decides that she just can’t hang back anymore. Smith has figured out by now that Dahlia is after it and he is gaining on her. She leans forward on her broom to get closer to the Snitch. Another minute of chasing and her hand wraps around the golden ball.

**“Potter catches the Snitch for Slytherin and they win the final match 210-50!”**

Dahlia lands on the sidelines and, despite all of the cheering coming from the crowd, she stands before her team regretful. “I’m sorry, guys.”

“Sorry for what?” Ross asks her. “You won us the match!”

“But we didn’t win the cup! Elijah’s going to blame me!”

“Lia,” Harvey puts his hands on her shoulders and forces her to look at him, “You made our first goal today. You also scored us 150 points by catching the Snitch. I think everyone else would agree with me when I say that you have absolutely nothing to be upset about.”

The rest of Slytherin house rushes down to the sidelines. Someone spells green and silver confetti to shower down onto the team. Dahlia tries to let the joy of those around her make her feel better but she just wishes she could have done more.

Draco and Harry push through the crowd and pull her into a tight hug between them. They whisper into her ears how proud they are of her and how great of a Quidditch player she’s become. Then they’re replaced by Narcissa and Rion (though Rion can only reach high enough to hold onto her legs). They have barely let her go when Teddy and Alexa pull her into a massive group hug with all of their friends. Dahlia knows she’s putting on a fake smile, but thankfully none of them comment.

* * *

There is a party in Slytherin house that night but Dahlia excuses herself and sneaks out without anyone noticing. She tip-toes through the corridors, making sure to listen around corners. Before she knows it, she’s standing in front of the large wooden doors that lead to the Hospital wing. There’s no way Madame Pomfrey will let visitors in at this hour, but she has to talk to Elijah.

Dahlia opens the door as little as possible and slips through. As soon as the door is shut again she looks around the open chamber full of beds. There are only a few students there and all of them seem to be asleep. As quiet as possible, she moves through the room until she finds Elijah’s bed.

“ _Psst! Elijah!_ ” Dahlia whispers.

“ _I’m not really asleep_ ,” he whispers back. “ _Pomfrey just wouldn’t quit pestering me until I pretended to sleep_.” Elijah rolls over then and sits up. “ _What are you doing here, Potter?_ ”

Dahlia rocks back and forth and looks down at her trainers. “ _We won_ ,” she tells him after an awkward silence.

“ _I heard_. _Did you know that Pomfrey listens to all of the matches on the wireless? She’s probably worried about students getting hurt_.”

“ _Ah,_ ” she says, letting the room fall into silence again.

“ _Was that it?_ ”

“ _Are you feeling any better?_ ”

“ _I’ll be right as rain by tomorrow._ ” And then, as if an afterthought, he adds, “ _Thanks for asking._ ” When Dahlia makes no move to leave but she also doesn’t say anything more, Elijah really starts to get curious. “ _Anything else, Potter? Pomfrey probably knows you’re here so I wouldn’t hang around too much longer unless you want to get in trouble._ ”

“ _Here_ ,” she says and thrusts something into his hand.

Elijah opens his hand slowly and a Snitch is sitting there. Its wings are tucked away and it’s warm, as if it’s been held for a while. “ _Why?_ ” he asks.

“ _We’re not going to win the Cup, but I figured you deserved something for pushing us so hard this season. If I had caught that Snitch back in November we wouldn’t even be in this position._ ”

“ _Pott- Dahlia… You didn’t have to do this. I’m sorry if the way I acted back then made it seem like you somehow owed me._ ” He holds his hand out to her. “ _You caught it; you should keep it._ ”

“ _I already kept the one from when my arm broke. You can have this one._ ”

For the first time since she walked in, Elijah cracks a smile. “ _You really are something. Cheers._ ”

Dahlia can’t help but return his smile with a small one of her own. “ _I’ll see you around the castle, then. Feel better and all that._ ”

The light in Madame Pomfrey’s quarters clicks on and Dahlia gasps. Elijah laughs and waves her out. “ _I’ll cover for you. Go._ ”

“Mr. Bole, you should be sleeping!” Poppy says sternly as she makes her way into the room.

Thankfully, Dahlia is already out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter will be short and sweet.


	10. The Farewell Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! As promised, it's short and sweet.

Harvey and Dahlia sit between their Quidditch team and the rest of their Slytherin friends for the Farewell Feast. Exams are over and everyone is relaxed and cheerful. A quick glance at the hourglasses predicts there’s going to be another party in their house that evening.

McGonagall stands up while everyone is eating and calls for everyone’s attention. “Mister Wood is going to announce the Quidditch standings and awards. Following that, I will announce the House Cup winner!”

Then, she motions for Oliver to come forward and speak. He gets a friendly ribbing from the staff table when he’s caught with a mouth full of food, but he plays it off and quickly gets himself together.

“Let’s give a round of applause for such a good season!” He leads everyone in clapping. “Seriously, this is some of the best playing I’ve seen since I went to Hogwarts.”

Harry and Draco point to themselves, which makes the students laugh. Oliver rolls his eyes but he’s smiling the whole time.

“Without any further ado, in fourth place is: Gryffindor!”

The Gryffindor table gives a lackluster response despite Flitwick doing his best to be positive.

“Pulling themselves up from the disaster that was last year, third place goes to: Hufflepuff!”

McGonagall chastises Oliver, but then Teddy and Connor throw some Weasley Whiz Poppers into the air and the Hufflepuff table couldn’t care less about the insult.

Once it quiets back down he continues. “Now, I think the entire school was in the stands to witness our first and second place teams battle it out on the pitch. I fire-called Rolanda Hooch last week just to tell her about the amazing plays and the perseverance of both teams. She extends her congratulations to the winners of that match, and the team that’s in second place: Slytherin!”

Dahlia lets herself be carried away on the cheers of her house. She no longer feels so bad after a long talk with her dads and that night in the Hospital wing with Elijah. And they _did_ give Ravenclaw a run for their money.

“That means that the winner of the Quidditch Cup is: Ravenclaw!” The Slytherin team joins in cheering for Ravenclaw as a sign of good will.

Oliver again gives the house enough time to celebrate before continuing. “And last but definitely not least, it’s time to give the Second-Annual-Ron-Weasley-Most-Improved award. Ron saw most of this team’s matches this season and he was impressed by the playing (especially when compared to last year). Without a doubt, this award belongs to Hufflepuff. We want to recognize hard work and big improvements when we see them, so congratulations!”

McGonagall stands and thanks Oliver for his time. “That leaves me with the final award for the evening. With all of the points awarded for Quidditch standings, I am pleased to announce that- for the second year in a row- the House Cup belongs to Slytherin!”

Dahlia supposes that takes away all remaining sad feelings about losing Quidditch to Ravenclaw. After all, it’s just a game.

McGonagall claps her hands together twice and room is plunged into a fury of green and silver. “Again, the hard work and dedication that Slytherin has shown in all aspects of this school is remarkable and they should be looked at as role models. I’m expecting great things of you in the future.”

That night they party (though Teddy and Connor manage to steer clear of the punch and avoid an incident like last year). The next morning, they pack up and head for home. The train ride home is spent making plans for the summer.

“I’ll ask my dad about having you over this summer,” Giovani tells Dahlia.

“That’d be great!” She turns to the girls and says, “And don’t forget about our sleepover in July. My muggle friend Megan from next door will be over, too.”

“Remind me to stay far away from there,” Teddy says with a groan.

Dahlia punches his shoulder in retaliation then says to Connor, “I overheard my dads talking about some reunion they’re putting together. You’ll have to ask your brother, but if he’s going then maybe he can bring you with? That way Teddy and I would have someone around that’s not a little kid.”

“That would be great,” Connor tells her. “And I don’t mind little kids. Being the youngest, I always missed out on having little brothers or sisters.”

Miles pulls out a travel set of chess and challenges Kevin to a game. This prompts Roisin and Riley to bring out exploding snap and get a big game going. The rest of them settle into the train compartment and relax for the rest of the ride. Dahlia looks around at her friends and thinks there couldn’t be a better way to end a school year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I two other stories started at various points in the timeline. I don't know which will get finished and posted first.


End file.
